Mis sentimientos y mi amor, con cariño para ti
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Cuando Diana acepta sus sentimientos hacía Akko una serie de infortunios comienzan a rodearla. La ilusión y el realismo chocan abruptamente, mientras el odio y la guerra por el amor se presentan. El amor es un perfecto campo de guerra, odio, intrigas y envidias que deberá de sortear... por ella.
1. La respuesta

**Little witch academia, es propiedad de Trigger. El siguiente fanfic esta escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

 **cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera ficción...**

 **Los campeones le dicen NO a las drogas.**

* * *

 **La respuesta.**

* * *

La habitación se encontraba en silencio, y aunque la noche apretaba por las oscuras nubes algunos rayos de luz lunar se abrían paso por el ventanal del cuarto de la rubia.

Solo se encontraban ellas dos.

La rubia estaba nerviosa, encima de la chica de cabello castaño; temblaba un poco por los nervios, por estar en una situación así con ella.

La veía desde arriba, sus brazos la sostenían y mantenían encima de su compañera, sus manos estaban fijadas en la cama a los lados de los respectivos hombros de la chica menor, como si estuviera acorralándola. Sintió como la sangre empezaba a agolparse a la par que se acercaba peligrosamente, cada vez más y más al cuerpo de la otra chica.

Empezaba a sonrojarse, sí, pero los nervios también empezaban a desaparecer. Había esperado tanto tiempo por estar en esa situación y no iba a dejar que los nervios la detuvieran, no esta vez.

La chica castaña la miraba perpleja, con la mirada atónita. Y a diferencia de la rubia que temblaba un poco por los nervios, la castaña simplemente estaba congelada, paralizada, sin poder hacer nada; ya no se sentía débil, ni enferma, pero aquella situación la había tomado por sorpresa. Solo pudo clavar sus ojos en los zafiros que tenía por ojos su compañera quien se acercaba más y más a ella.

Podía sentir la respiración agitada de la rubia que enfriaba las gotas de sudor que aún tenía en su rostro. Sus rostros se encontraban ahora peligrosamente cerca.

\- ¿D-Diana?

Pudo articular en un tono muy bajo, que sin embargo rompió el silencio de la habitación.

Sintió como la sangre se estacionaba en sus mejillas para sonrojarlas y lucho contra su voluntad para no alzar su rostro y acercarlo más al de la rubia.

Las nubes que auguraban otra noche lluviosa se juntaron y acabaron con la luz lunar, poniendo en penumbra la habitación.

Y la rubia no noto el rubor en la chica oriental.

Y entonces dudo.

Y se apartó de ella.

Y se levantó, lista para emprender la huida…

Luna nova se estaba transformando; pasaban muchas cosas nuevas, por una parte, la Maestra Ursula había aceptado un trabajo, un encargo de una amiga que le había propuesto presentar una pequeña temporada de espectáculos como la bruja Shiny Chariot, lo que la orillo a dejar la academia en ese lapso. Y por otra parte la academia había recibido una nueva y gran oleada de estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, hecho que sorprendió a la directiva del instituto, quienes no tuvieron otra opción que llamar a refuerzos docentes en lo que encontraban y asignaban a una nueva plantilla de brujas que impartieran clases a las señoritas de nuevo ingreso, todo esto tuvo como resultado el extraordinario y pronto, pero temporal regreso de la maestra y bruja Croix Meridies quien se había dado un pequeño descanso en su búsqueda para atender el llamado de ayuda de la academia.

Era en parte a estos hechos lo que daba un aire de cambio increíble a las instalaciones, el bullicio en los pasillos era algo que hacía mucho que no escuchaban las maestras con más tiempo dentro de Luna Nova. Los tiempos en los que la academia estaba al borde de la banca rota se habían esfumado en menos de un año y no podían darse el lujo de volver a esos oscuros periodos.

Por supuesto, todo esto venia de la mano de la fama que se había logrado con el resucitar de las nuevas nueve brujas y, si bien los cambios dentro de la academia eran evidentes y de importancia había otros cambios no tan evidentes, pero igual de importantes, cambios dentro de las estudiantes, más que nada presentes en este grupo de salvadoras de Luna Nova... principalmente en una de ellas ... o tal vez dos ... o…

Los bellos ojos azules de la chica rubia se posaron en la figura delgada de la chica oriental; no era la primera vez que la acechaba con su mirada, hacía ya varias semanas que había encontrado cierto sentimiento indescriptible al observar a Akko, y ella misma se había dado cuenta de que aquello se empezaba a volver algo obsesivo. Cosas que antes le parecían absurdamente sencillas como sentarse al lado de ella, iniciar una conversación acerca de sus progresos en las materias, ofrecerle su ayuda y orientación en temas que la chica castaña no entendiera o incluso darle un pequeño correctivo verbal eran cosas que cada vez se volvían más difíciles de hacer, no porque no pudiera, era más bien un sentimiento, algo que le quemaba el pecho cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, que sus pupilas se dilatarán al verla y que su voz cambiara ligeramente, casi imperceptible a un tono de nerviosismo.

Afortunadamente, nadie más que ella (o eso pensaba) se había dado cuenta de ello.

Y sería esto, todo está revoltijo de sentimientos los que al final causarían un gran revuelo y un cambio inesperado en su vida...

-Diana...

Susurro Hanna que estaba a su derecha, aunque no la escucho; su mirada estaba fija en Akko que se encontraba alegre con su grupo en la mesa de enfrente, podía verla sonriente con su varita en la mano derecha y a punto de recitar un conjuro.

-...Diana ...

Está vez hablo un poco más fuerte Bárbara, pero tampoco la escucho, seguía perpleja viendo a la chica oriental hasta que para su sorpresa está dirigió su mirada hacia ella, se vieron por un momento que le pareció eterno y finalizó cuando Akko le mando una sonrisa que demostraba la felicidad que sentía en ese momento antes de recitar su conjuro. Una sonrisa, que aun cuando sabía que era sincera y amistosa le erizo los vellos de la nuca y le elevó el ritmo cardiaco casi al punto de sonrojarla...

El hechizo de Akko había salido mal, pero no le quitaba la sonrisa del rostro.

-Diana

Hablo nuevamente Hannah. Está vez si la escucho.

-Solo quería ver cómo lo hacía

Respondió tratando de quitarse cualquier tipo de sospecha por su comportamiento, estaba segura que aquel llamado de Hannah no había sido el primero.

-Pero como de costumbre le salió mal…

Miro a sus compañeras con gesto apesadumbrado y continuó.

-y eso que se lo he enseñado yo... pero bueno, continuemos.

Recitó el hechizo que había fallado Akko y el líquido viscoso y verdoso que tenían en su pote comenzó a tornarse de color rojizo y de consistencia más ligera con un delicioso olor a frutos rojos.

-Como era de esperarse señorita Cavendish, siempre tan impresionante su conocimiento, ojalá y "otras" de sus compañeras pudieran tener ese mismo conocimiento

Dijo la maestra Finnelann apuntando de forma tácita al conjuro fallido de Akko. Comentario que, por supuesto no fue del agrado de la chica castaña, quien ya hacía pucheros y miraba molesta a la maestra.

-Le agradezco maestra Finnelann, pero tenga por seguro que con más esmero la técnica de mí, digo, mis compañeras podrán sorprender en el futuro

Respondió Diana con aire tranquilo, cerrando sus ojos y guardando su varita en su clásico porte de niña engreída digna de la chica con sangre noble.

Aunque aquel porte no duro mucho. Abrió los ojos lentamente para observar a Akko quien le regalaba una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, como si le agradeciera por el cumplido que había hecho hace unos momentos. Esta vez no latió tan fuerte su corazón, pero un silencioso nerviosismo se apodero de ella, quiso regresarle la sonrisa, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que se limitó a quedársele viendo.

-Si usted "LES" ayuda, muy seguramente así sucederá señorita Cavendish, en fin, eso es todo por hoy señoritas, buen fin de semana y no olviden que la clave para mejorar es estudiar y seguir practicando, y señorita Kagari, limpie su lugar de trabajo antes de marcharse.

Esto último había sido una indirecta de la maestra hacia la pobre práctica de Akko en la clase y a su grupo que nuevamente había dejado un desastre en su mesa.

-Tú fuiste la que dejó la mesa así, te toca limpiar Akko

Dijo en su clásico tono aburrido Sucy mientras le extendía un paño para limpiar la mesa.

-Pensé que ya habías dominado el hechizo Akko -Dijo casi en un murmullo su amiga Lotte-

-Yo también lo pensé... -respondió abrumada Akko- pero creo que me falta practicarlo

-Por supuesto que te falta práctica, no por qué te haya salido bien una vez significa que vaya a salir bien en los siguientes intentos

Está vez era Diana que caminaba en dirección a la mesa de la castaña quien se encargaba de hacerle un reproche por el resultado de su hechizo.

-te olvidaste de lo que te dije sobre seguir practicando por lo que veo –continuó en un tono serio que sin embargo no denotaba molestia alguna-

-Así es Akko, ya deberías de saberlo, continúa aprendiendo con el mismo ímpetu solo cuando le importa con quien aprendió... digo, lo que aprendió.

Está respuesta de Sucy hizo que Diana se sintiera confundida y algo molesta, molesta porque no sabía si aquello que dijo había sido un desliz o había sido intencional para molestarla, confusa porque si aquello había sido intencional era muy probable que las consideraciones que ella misma se tenía al observar a Akko no hubieran pasado desapercibidas por alguien más...

Trato de mostrarse impávida como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien trataba de insultarla o hacerla menos. Sin embargo, no pudo mantenerse así. En parte consciente y en parte inconscientemente lanzó una mirada engreída y retadora hacia Sucy.

\- ¡Eso es porque estaba cansada! -respondió Akko-

-Claro, se me olvidaba que ese tipo de hechizos son tan agotadores para alguien como tú Akko -río burlona y siniestramente Sucy-

-Justo como me lo imaginaba, –corto Diana ahora si en tono molesto cualquier respuesta que daría la castaña, - Akko, no voy a pedirte que practiques si no te interesa lo que te he enseñado. Buen fin de semana, Hanna, Bárbara... Bárbara

-Las alcanzó en un rato más -respondió Bárbara quien estaba empezando a conversar con Lotte-

-Diana... -dijo casi en un suspiro y en tono triste Akko mientras veía como Diana salía del salón -

-Mneh; deja que se vaya Akko, no parece que este muy de buenas hoy y tu fracaso con los hechizos que te enseño la pusieron peor -dijo en tono bajo y burlón Sucy mientras ayudaba a limpiar a la chica oriental-

Diana caminaba tranquila por los pasillos con Hanna a su lado, iban platicando de los planes que tendrían para el fin de semana y aunque podía responder y conversar con su amiga sin problemas su mente te estaba en otra parte, la molestia que había llegado con el comentario de Sucy se volvió una bola de nieve para subir más su molestia. Se recriminaba por haber mirado de esa forma a Sucy ya que probablemente aquel gesto que le había mandado podía haber sido lo que ella buscaba, y casi podía apostar que después de que le lanzara aquel gesto se había dibujado una apenas perceptible sonrisa en ella.

¿Y que con eso? Pensó en por un momento la Rubia. ¿Que con que hubiera sido un comentario para provocarla? ¿Que con que la hubiera tenido que mirar así? ¿Que tenía de malo si Sucy había sonreído?

No tuvo que preguntarle eso a nadie más que a ella misma para regresarse las respuestas, tal vez Sucy solo tanteaba el terreno, podía ser que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo observaba a Akko... si era eso también había posibilidad de que…

¿De qué? ¿de qué? ¿De qué? ... de algo que es obvio y que me quiero ocultar. Pensó para sí misma mientras detenía abruptamente su caminar, dejaba de hablar con Hanna y su rostro se cubría con una mueca de sorpresa.

\- ¿Diana?

Pregunto Hanna desconcertada al momento en que está dejó de hablarle

Por supuesto que era así, era un sentimiento que le había costado asimilar o que se negaba a asimilar por miedo o por no saber qué nombre ponerle a ello. Había sentido punzadas en su pecho y una mezcla de sentimientos en los que se encontraba muy presente el odio cuando Sucy le había respondido con el comentario.

Ya lo veía claro, no era odio por sentirse ofendida, eran celos, y eso se traducía a odio porque la habían hecho menos en la lista de necesidades de la persona que ...

Le gustaba...

\- ¿Diana? -

El último llamado de Hanna, en un tono más consternado, la saco de sus pensamientos y la volvieron a poner en la realidad por un momento.

-Disculpa Hanna -respondió en tono calmado y regresando a su actitud serena, con la cabeza fría para sacar una excusa- solo creí haber olvidado algo, pero no pasa nada...

\- ¿segura? ¿No te pasa nada Diana?

-Totalmente segura... me estabas hablando de él lugar al que fuiste la otra vez.

\- ¡Ah cierto! Pues no es un mal lugar, su comida es muy buena, pero atienden horrible y para colmo...

Más había tardado en dar una excusa que en regresar a sus pensamientos, anulaba ya la voz de Hanna para concentrarse en sí misma.

Había tardado mucho en comprender todo aquello que venía sintiendo por Akko, al principio no sentía por ella más que un sentimiento de amistad y compañerismo, no le dolía el pecho cada que la veía ni cada vez que la oriental le sonreía o cuando sorpresivamente la besaba en la mejilla para saludarla; más tarde todo aquello se había convertido en un sentimiento de cariño y felicidad, incluso sonreía para sus adentros cuando veía a Akko sonriendo tras realizar bien o a medias los hechizos que le había enseñado, incluso cuando los intentos fallaban ocasionando desastres en ella misma eran motivos para que sonriera internamente o que hiciera todo lo posible por no sonreír; más adelante todo se había vuelto más confuso, pasaba ya más tiempo con Akko pues en ausencia de la maestra Ursula/ Chariot esta le había pedido ayuda extra para mejorar en los hechizos, ayuda extra que había significado el pasar más tiempo con ella... y esto (según Diana) fue una de las principales razones para todo aquello que comenzaba a sentir ahora por la chica oriental. Se veían diario después de las clases y quedaban practicando hasta la tarde/noche. En algunas ocasiones Diana incluso quiso enseñarle algo de etiqueta, pero resultó casi imposible que Akko le tomará gusto a aquello.

En otras ocasiones la castaña la había llegado a tomar de la mano, acción que hizo en muchas ocasiones poner en estado nervioso a la rubia, fuera de eso otras acciones como los abrazos espontáneos de la castaña la habían llevado a un punto extraño en el que era difícil distinguir un sentimiento en específico, incluso agradecía a veces estos momentos y encontraba un dulce placer al oler el rico aroma a arroz con canela de Akko. Paralelo a esto hubo algo que despertó más aquella fijación, ya que en algunas ocasiones se había sentido observada y cuando volteaba se encontraba con la mirada de la castaña observándola para luego desviar la mirada. Este tipo de juegos de miradas se presentaron de cuando en cuando y en ocasiones también Diana buscaba la mirada de Akko hasta que al fin las miradas se encontraban ... y se desviaban. Así pasó hasta que de un día a otro dejó de suceder esto, empezó con la oriental quien ya no buscaba la mirada de Diana, y continuó, obviamente con esta última que dejó de buscar su mirada, aunque no por ello dejó de observarla cada que se sentía segura que nadie se daría cuenta de ello.

No supo porque Akko había empezado a hacer eso, pero conforme más lo hacía más empezaba a sentir que su pecho ardía, y empezaba a sentir cosquilleos en su estómago.

Los primeros indicios del amor.

Tampoco supo porque la oriental dejó de hacerlo, pero para cuando había dejado de hacerlo ya solo quedaban estragos en la cabeza y el corazón de la rubia que ahora experimentaba la necesidad de hablar con la chica oriental...

-Y no es que sienta celos o algo por el estilo, pero desde entonces Bárbara ya casi no habla conmigo... no tengo nada contra Lotte, pero siento que ella es la causante de todo esto.

Refunfuñaba Hanna en un tono que sin duda denotaba molestia mientras entraban a su habitación.

\- ¿Porque no hablas con Barbara sobre eso?

Pregunto Diana saliendo de su ensimismamiento al escuchar el tono alto y molesto de su amiga.

-Ya es más difícil que encontremos un tiempo para hablar como antes -respondió la castaña en tono triste- ¿que no te has dado cuenta de eso?

-Claro que me he dado cuenta de eso, pero no pensé que fuera algo tan grave ... para ti

La pregunta de Hanna la había tomado un poco por sorpresa, ya que desde que había empezado con toda la mezcla de sentimientos hacia Akko había empezado a reducir su campo de atención en su entorno.

Fue entonces la habilidad de la rubia para no demostrar sus sentimientos lo que hizo que su respuesta fuera totalmente creíble.

-No sé qué hacer... digo, no es como si no...

-Te entiendo -Diana se sentó en el sillón de la habitación y corto lo que Hanna estaba a punto de decir para adelantarse a ello- sé que ustedes dos han sido muy apegadas, las estimó y agradezco a ustedes dos que sean mis amigas, pero sé que el vínculo de amistad entre ustedes dos es más fuerte

Hanna también tomo asiento en el sillón miro hacia el piso y asintió tímidamente ante lo que había dicho Diana. Está por su parte mostró una cálida sonrisa y acaricio la mejilla de su amiga que estaba en frente de ella para alzar su rostro.

Si había algo que siempre sorprendía tanto a Hanna como a Barbara era la amabilidad que mostraba en privado Diana, esas acciones tan fraternales que solo mostraba a las personas que le importaban y que casi siempre se encontraban ocultas para las demás personas. Era especialmente con ellas y más cuando cualquiera de las dos o ambas se metían en algún problema que Diana se mostraba así.

-No te pongas triste -dijo en tono calmado y empático la rubia- yo no me siento mal por eso, simplemente entiendo que ustedes se conocen desde hace más tiempo.

-Lo sé... pero no quiero que te sientas desplazada Diana...

-No tengo porque sentirme así, no es secreto que ustedes se lleven mejor, y no por eso dejó de quererlas a las dos -sonrió la rubia mientras hablaba y soltaba lentamente el rostro de su amiga- por ahora debes de pensar en cómo acercarte nuevamente a Barbara ¿está bien? Lo último que quiero es verlas distanciadas a las dos.

Por un momento Hanna estuvo a punto de dejar escapar algunas lágrimas ante la amabilidad de la rubia, pero se contuvo, miro a Diana a los ojos y asintió a la pregunta de esta.

Por otra parte, la rubia se había sentido conmovida por su amiga, aparte de sentirse identificada con ella, ya que la situación en la que su amiga se encontraba era cercanamente parecida a la situación en la que ella se encontraba, una situación en la que quería decir muchas cosas, pero no podía.

Entonces le vino la idea, pediría ayuda a su amiga de forma tácita y de paso la ayudaría.

Solo necesitaba saber que haría su amiga y repetirlo con Akko, así que sin más lanzo una pregunta a su amiga.

-Hanna -comenzó en un tono tranquilo y bajo la rubia captando rápidamente la atención de la castaña- ¿cómo le dirías a alguien que te gusta?

\- ¡¿Ehhhhh?! -un evidente nerviosismo y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Hanna al escuchar aquello- ¡no,no,no,no,no,no! No es que me guste Bárbara, ni nada por el estilo, ni estoy cel...

Una mueca de disculpa se dibujó en el rostro de Diana quien le arrebataba ya la palabra a su amiga, no sin hacer caso omiso al rubor y nerviosismo de Hanna, ya que parecía entonces que el caso en el que se encontraba no era tan distinto al de la castaña, aunque no pensaba ahondar en ello.

-lo siento, no era esa mi pregunta, más bien ¿cómo piensas decirle todo eso a Barbara?

-uhmmmm -Hanna quedo dubitativa por un momento mirando hacia arriba y llevándose el dedo índice de la mano derecha a su barbilla mientras bajaba el rubor de sus mejillas- no se... hablaría directamente con ella, pero últimamente siento que me evade... aparte ya casi no salimos y ya viste cómo prefiere estar con Lotte...

Hubo un rato de silencio y antes de que Diana se dispusiera a hablar Hanna rompió el silencio.

\- ¡ya se! Escribiré una carta y la pondré en alguno de sus libros de cae la noche, así cuando lo abra encontrará mi carta. Y si está leyendo su libro seguramente se dará también un tiempo para leer mi carta... y tampoco le quitaré su tiempo ...

Diana quedo por un rato en silencio, teniendo en cuenta la idea que le había dado Hanna, después de todo no era tan mala idea, podría usarla para citar a Akko a algún lugar en especial y hablar con ella, tantear el terreno en el que pensaba meterse...

-Uhnmmm creo que es muy buena idea -dijo en tono optimista Diana- deberías de intentarlo, estoy segura que con eso volverás a pasar más tiempo con ella.

\- ¿Tú crees? -preguntó emocionada Hanna-

-Lo creo -sonrió Diana y acaricio la cabeza de su amiga mientras se incorporaba del sillón- espero que todo vuelva a ser como siempre entre ustedes, y espero que me cuentes después los detalles de lo que paso ¿sí? Ahora sí me permites iré a dormir un momento.

-Gracias Diana, gracias por escucharme... ¿tú estás bien?

-no hay nada que agradecer, y tampoco hay de qué preocuparse, solo estoy algo cansada.

-... está bien... descansa Diana

Dijo casi en un susurro Hanna observando cómo su amiga se dirigía a su dormitorio y cuando desapareció de su vista se dirigió rápidamente a buscar papel y pluma para empezar con su carta, poniendo en ella todos sus sentimientos hacia su amiga Barbara.

Diana por su parte no tardó tanto en conciliar el sueño y lo que pensó que sería una pequeña siesta terminó convirtiéndose en un sueño del que despertó hasta ya entrada la noche.

Su sueño había sido confuso, buscaba una hermosa rosa porque deseaba tocarla, olerla y cuidarla, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cortarla las espinas se le encajaron en la mano haciéndola sangrar y dolerse, quiso volver a tomarla pero el dolor y el sangrado de su mano no cedían, acerco nuevamente si mano pero se detuvo al ver cómo las espinas habían crecido y ya median varios centímetros de largo, dudo mucho, pero el aroma la llamaba, acerco nuevamente temerosa su mano al tallo de la flor ¿cómo podré cuidar de esta hermosa rosa? Se preguntó antes de apretar su mano en el tallo de la rosa. No respondió su propia pregunta. Se volvió a espinar y su sangre se derramó por todo el tallo de la rosa y antes de que pudiera arrancarla se despertó por el dolor.

Despertó algo agitada y la mano derecha le dolía como si en realidad se hubiera espinado, estiro y apretó su mano tan solo para darse cuenta que las punzadas habían sido originadas a causa de que su mano se había dormido. No había daño físico verdadero. Miro hacia el ventanal de la habitación para ver una luna en finales de cuarto creciente. Se quedó un largo rato observándola hasta que la figura de Akko apareció en su mente... la niña oriental que sin querer se había robado su corazón... se quedó ensimismada por un rato en todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento con ella, en como poco a poco había empezado a sentir cosas extrañas por la castaña, en aquello que había descubierto en ese día, el día en que al fin le había puesto el nombre a todos esos sentimientos, en que había dejado todos los miedos atrás y podía decirlo, al menos para ella misma, que Kagari Atsuko le gustaba, la quería, y no era sólo eso, la amaba, si aquello que sentía era sin duda el amor... y por otra parte había sentido por primera vez lo que es tener celos...

quiso hundirse en esto último, pero sabía que todo esto la llevaría a volver a enojarse, y aborrecer el rostro de Sucy, así que dejó todo eso a un lado para recordar la idea de su amiga Hanna.

Sin pensarlo más se levantó de su cama, la tendió y pasó a su escritorio para tomar una pluma y comenzar a escribir en una hoja blanca de uno de sus libros.

"Akko.

Tal vez te sorprenda que te escriba una carta, pero hay dos razones para hacerlo.

En primera me gustaría pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó después de clases, creo que me deje llevar por mis emociones y sin querer dije cosas que se pudieron malinterpretar, y probablemente te hayas sentido mal por haberte hablado de esa forma, si es así ruego que me disculpes, no era mi intención sonar molesta contigo. No me gustaría que pensaras eso, ya que en realidad es todo lo contrario. Esto me lleva a la segunda razón por la que te envió esta carta, ya que creo que es el mejor medio para exponer gran parte de lo que siento actualmente... por ti..."

Se detuvo un momento para leer lo que había escrito. Sabía que si dudaba de lo que llevaba escrito la carta perdería la intención con la que iba dirigida.

Mantenía el bolígrafo a centímetros de la hoja, lista para escribir lo siguiente, pero continuaba pensativa, no sabía si era bueno dejar ver parte de sus sentimientos en ese trazo de papel. Su idea principal era citar a Akko a un lugar y ya ahí hablar con ella, exponerle lo que sentía y saber si aquello era correspondido o no.

De alguna forma sabía que si hacía eso los nervios la podían traicionar, se saldría por las tangentes al estar enfrente de la chica oriental y al final del día si confesión y su oportunidad de hacerlo de irían a la basura por el miedo a decírselo.

Por eso prefirió exponer en su carta parte de los motivos para verla. Escribiría que la quería ver porque había un sentimiento por ella que necesitaba aclarar, que algo la hacía sentirse fuera del mundo cuando la veía.

No arranco la hoja, continuó escribiendo y así selló la tragedia que pronto conllevaría.

"Y es que pensaras que es tonto o raro, pero hay algo de ti que me atrae, que me hace pensar mucho en ti. Necesito verte. Por favor, déjame verte.

Estaré esperándote mañana en las bancas de la estatua de la bruja Jennifer a las 6 de la tarde.

Espero contar con tu presencia.

Con cariño:

Diana Cavendish."

Después de terminar de redactar su carta se dispuso a leerla una vez más y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al leerla. Tal vez sonaba un poco desesperada, pero era concisa en el hecho de querer explicarle o confesarle algo que sentía.

Tomo una pequeña navaja y corto la hoja en la que escribía, la doblo y la metió en un sobre. No había marcha atrás.

Volvió a su cama y se recostó mirando la luna por su ventanal. Pensó en cómo se la entregaría, no quería hacerlo personalmente porque despertaría la curiosidad de sus amigas, no, lo haría parecido a como pensaba hacerlo Hanna, lo dejaría en un lugar que pudiera ver Akko, pensaría en ello al amanecer, por mientras debía de dormir.

Cerró los ojos y la luz lunar la arropo hasta que concilio el sueño.

Soñó, pero esta vez al despertar no pudo recordarlo.

Los primeros rayos del sol que asomaban por el ventanal la despertaron. Aún era temprano, pero Diana quería comenzar lo más pronto posible con su día, tendió su cama para después tomar una ducha, se atavió con su uniforme, se arregló el cabello enfrente de su espejo y luego se acercó a su escritorio algo nerviosa al ver la carta que ella había escrito, la tomó y dio un último vistazo para cerciorarse de que fuera la que había escrito. Era la misma.

Dio un suspiro y salió de la parte que le pertenecía de la habitación, pasó por la sala y vio a sus amigas dormidas aún, pensó por un momento en los problemas que tenía Hanna y en si ya se habrían resuelto. Quito méritos a la importancia de eso y salió de la habitación, esperando que la suerte le sonriese ese día, que todo saliera como lo había planeado.

Para realizar todo aquello que necesitaba hacer era más cómodo ir sola, sabía que los sábados Akko y sus amigas salían temprano a la ciudad porque eran los días predilectos para romper la rutina. Se acercó al dormitorio rojo y espero hasta al escuchar que salían, momento indicado para esconderse.

\- ¡Haaaa, tengo mucha hambre, quiero un pastel! -gritó Akko al salir de la habitación-

-T-tranquila Akko, apenas lleguemos a la ciudad podremos comer lo que quieras

\- ¡Pero yo lo quiero ya Lotte, no puedo aguantar tanto tiempo sin desayunar!

-Sí, sí, ya sabemos que la gorda Akko no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin llenar su gran barriga -respondió desde atrás Sucy mientas cerraba la puerta de la habitación-

\- ¡Yo no estoy gorda!

\- ¿No? ¿Y esto de aquí que es?

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarme?!

-Je, yo puedo tocarte todo lo que quiera Akko, recuerda que debo de saber a cada momento como se encuentra mi conejillo de indias.

Una fuerte sensación de molestia y envidia creció de la nada en la Rubia al escuchar aquellas palabras de Sucy, no le había agradado mucho escuchar aquello y empezaba a creer cada vez más que Sucy trataba de buscar algo más con Akko que un simple sujeto de experimentos.

-Ch-chicas por favor cálmense, lo último que queremos es armar un alboroto y que no nos dejen salir

\- ¡Bien dicho Lotte! Lo que menos quiero es quedarme el fin de semana en la escuela.

\- ¿Y a donde iremos hoy Lotte?

-Bueno... no había pensado en eso Sucy, tal vez...

-Tal vez deberíamos de ir a desayunar primero

-Gorda

\- ¡Ya te dije que no estoy gorda!

-Gorda...

-Ushhhh

-Chicas...

Las voces de perdieron poco a poco hasta que le fue imposible escucharlas. Dejo pasar un rato esperando a que no regresaran y al cerciorarse de que eso no sucedería salió de su escondite, entro al dormitorio de Akko y sus amigas; apenas creía que estaba en una situación así, era la primera vez que cometía un acto indebido en la escuela, pero sabía que era el único medio posible para dejar su carta. Se apresuró a buscar en la estantería de las chicas haciendo caso omiso a los demás detalles de la habitación; no le fue difícil encontrar el libro de hechizos que le había prestado a Akko, tomo el libro y busco la página del hechizo en el que había fallado el día anterior la oriental, saco su carta y la puso en esa página para luego cerrar el libro y acomodarlo de donde lo había tomado. Ya estaba todo listo.

Se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de apresurar su paso para salir de la habitación cuando se topó con lo que sin duda era la cama que le correspondía a Akko en la litera (el único que tenía un poster de Shiny Chariot en la pared) , aparte de eso pudo ver los detalles que hacía unos momentos no había observado y se dio cuenta de lo ajeno que le parecía todo, claro, era la primera vez que estaba ahí, observó algunos detalles de la habitación hasta enfocarse en la cama de Akko, en lo que se había robado su atención, en lo que detuvo su paso antes de salir de la habitación, ahí en la cama estaba el uniforme de la bruja, tendido sobre la cama, y como si estuviera encantado por el canto de una sirena se acerco a él, se agachó un poco para tomar asiento en la cama y no golpearse con la barra superior de la litera para tomar el vestido de la castaña, Lo arrugo un poco antes de llevarlo a su rostro y empezó a olerlo.

-Akko...

Susurro la rubia mientras inhalaba la esencia de arroz y canela de Akko, una esencia que la llevó automáticamente a recordar a la chica oriental, a los momentos que habían compartido en las semanas anteriores, en el apoyo que se habían dado mutuamente, gran parte de los buenos y malos ratos que habían vivido juntas. Cerró los ojos para enfocarse más en sus pensamientos y antes de que pudiera notarlo ya estaba sonriendo al recordar a la pequeña bruja castaña en diversas situaciones, siendo la brava heroica bruja en la que se convertía a veces, pero más que eso caía de peso la actitud enérgica, torpe e hilarante que mostraba la mayoría del tiempo, algo que al principio le había desagradado de Akko había sido eso, pero no ahora, ahora entendía que era esa actitud, esa evidente discordancia de personalidades entre ambas lo que más la atraía. Aparte de que le encantaba ver a la chica castaña sonriente.

Restregó un poco el uniforme de Akko en sus mejillas, en una acción parecida a los arrumacos de los gatos, trataba de empaparse de la esencia de la castaña.

-Akko...

Volvió a susurrar aún con su sonrisa en el rostro. Y aunque no sabía aún si la chica oriental correspondía de la misma forma sus sentimientos el hecho de estar ahí le hacía pensar que aquello podría ser posible, que en un futuro estarían juntas. Si en algún momento había tenido duda de dejar aquella carta ahora se había esfumado

Quería que ella leyera la carta, quería verla, decirle que la quería, que le gustaba, quería eliminar sus dudas de esa forma.

-Akko...

Pego más el vestido de la chica a su rostro, cubriendo completamente si nariz y boca y se quedó así por un momento que le pareció eterno, sumida en sus pensamientos que ahora reflejaban el tiempo y lo que le gustaría hacer con la pequeña bruja.

Tomarse de la mano.

Convertirse en pareja

Pasar mucho tiempo juntas.

Seguirse apoyando como lo habían hecho hasta el momento y buscar como pareja realizar sus sueños

Besarse.

Demostrar sus sentimientos sin miedo.

Y ...

-Akko, Akko...

Repitió mientras empezaba a olfatear más intensamente el vestido, restregándolo un poco más a su fina nariz.

-Akko, Akko...

Venían a su mente las imágenes de la bruja oriental, teniendo recurrencia los abrazos que le había dado, los momentos a su lado, pero principalmente los besos que había recibido algunas veces en la mejilla.

Llevo su mano derecha a su propio u informe y recorrió con ella desde su abdomen hasta sus piernas para levantar un poco su falda, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más el sonido de pasos afuera de la habitación la sacaron de ese trance en el que estaba, se detuvo y apartó el uniforme de Akko, dejándolo en el lugar en que lo había encontrado, se levantó lentamente de la litera haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta acercarse a la puerta buscando escuchar a través de ella lo que ocurría afuera. No volvió a escuchar pasos afuera de la habitación, y su nerviosismo de ser atrapada disminuyo, no obstante, lo tomo como una advertencia para salir lo antes posible de esa ahí.

Abrió un poco la puerta solo para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie afuera y al no encontrar a nadie a la vista salió de la habitación con rumbo a su dormitorio, únicamente para esperar a que diera la hora que había indicado en su carta.

La tarde pintaba el cielo con un color vainilla en el horizonte por una parte mientas por la otra el morado y azul hacían lo propio, despidiendo al sol y a su reinado de luz para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche que vendría acompañada de la luna en fase creciente convexa.

A las cinco de la tarde había salido de su habitación, dejando sus estudios a un lado para salir al patio de la escuela. Para su sorpresa en su recorrido se había encontrado con Akko y sus amigas que ya llegaban de su salida.

-Oh, ¡Diana!

Exclamó emocionada Akko mientas corría en pos de la rubia. Por supuesto aquello era algo que Diana no había contemplado y que la tomó por sorpresa y más aún la tomó por sorpresa al ver cómo en el último instante la chica castaña extendía sus brazos hacia ella para abrazarla, acción a la que respondió arqueándose hacia atrás para simular un rechazo a la muestra afectiva de la castaña. Aun cuando la tomaban por sorpresa debía de saber responder y mantenerse fría con los sentimientos que debía demostrar, algo complicado cuando en realidad quería corresponder al abrazo de la oriental, aunque sabía que no podía, al menos no enfrente de las amigas de Akko o de algunas otras miradas.

-Akko...

Respondió imitando un tono de sorpresa al sentir como la mencionada la abrazaba, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello.

\- ¿Te pasaste todo el día aquí Diana? ¿Con los aburridos libros y las aburridas maestras?

Dijo esto último observando a su alrededor para evitar represalias de alguna maestra.

-Por favor... -comenzó a hablar tranquila y empujó suavemente a Akko para apartarla- no son libros aburridos Akko, son muy necesarios y una bruja de la que se tiene tanta expectativa como tú debería de saberlo.

Por su parte la chica oriental se quedó viendo a la rubia, con el semblante de alguien a quien se le han frenado los ánimos abruptamente.

Diana se perdonó esto mentalmente y al ver que Akko no iba a decir más termino por agregar un poco más para continuar con su plan.

-Si en realidad te interesa todo esto deberías de comenzar a practicar más... comienza practicando aquello en lo que has fallado últimamente. Claro, solo si te interesa.

-Pero yo solo...

Los hermosos ojos azules y expresivos de Diana se clavaron en los ojos cafés de Akko en una mirada sería que sin embargo no demostraba molestia alguna.

-Si es todo lo que tienes que decirme, con permiso.

Apretó un poco el paso, dejando atrás a Lotte quien caminaba en dirección a Akko con la cabeza baja, después dejó atrás a Sucy que la vio con su típica mirada aburrida a la que correspondió con una mirada engreída, (mirada que luego se reprochó de haber vuelto a lanzar) aún no se le había pasado el coraje que había hecho por el comentario del día anterior y tampoco por lo que le había dicho a Akko en la mañana.

Continuó avanzando hasta pasar el largo pasillo en dirección al patio, perdiéndose de la vista de las chicas.

Eran cuarto para las seis cuando la señorita Cavendish tomo asiento sobre la fría banca enfrente de la estatua de la bruja Jennifer, dio un largo suspiro mientras observaba el cielo, y al fin, después de haberse encontrado con Akko pudo poner sus pensamientos en su lugar para reprocharse por todo lo que había hecho minutos atrás.

No solo había vuelto a lanzarle una mirada engreída a Sucy, si no que había repetido el regaño a Akko quien se había acercado a ella de una forma muy carismática, y por lo que se veía, con una intención de platicar más con ella.

Sabía que se había excedido con sus comentarios hacia Akko, pero tenía en cuenta que todo esto se aclararía una vez que estuvieran las dos solas. Solo necesitaba esperar ahora que eran cinco minutos para las seis.

Lo que no sabía, era que la chica oriental no iba a presentarse ese día.

Primero pasaron minutos, minutos en los que su nerviosismo se fue a tope, y no podía pensar bien en que le iba a decir cuando Akko estuviera ahí con ella. Por otra parte empezaba a dudar de si había valido la pena escribir y dejar entrever tanto dentro de su carta.

Pasó un cuarto de hora después de la hora acordada y su nerviosismo iba disminuyendo, para entonces esperaba que solo fuera un leve retraso por parte de la castaña.

Para la media hora después de la hora pensaba qué tal vez la

Había retenido con algún castigo alguna de las maestras,idea que no era demasiado descabellada teniendo en cuenta la facilidad de Akko para meterse en problemas.

Después de los tres cuartos de hora el nerviosismo había dado paso al escepticismo y a la reflexión . Si, le había hecho un fuerte comentario a Akko, pero tampoco era como si ello no hubiera sido parte de su plan para que Akko abriera el libro de hechizos, ¿pero y si no había abierto el libro? ¿Si se había ido directamente a dormir por el cansancio? No, de alguna forma sabía que Akko no era así, que aquellas palabras que le había dicho las hubiera tomado como un reto para seguir estudiando; sin duda había tenido que haber abierto el libro, si estaba tan segura de eso ¿porque no estaba Akko ahí con ella?

Esta última pregunta vino a su mente cuando había pasado ya una hora después de la hora acordada. Y fue una pregunta que trajo una enorme preocupación a la joven noble Cavendish.

Una preocupación que comenzó siendo un pensamiento amargo para tan solo en unas horas más convertirse en una preocupación verdadera.

Diana estaba segura que Akko debía de estar ahí en ese momento, a un lado de ella, y se había visto mentalmente explicándole a la oriental todo

Aquello que había escrito en su carta, sin embargo, no era así. Akko no estaba a su lado y empezaba a suponer que no la vería llegar ahí. Si había planeado todo ¿porque no estaba Akko ahí? Su respuesta fue desalentadora y rompió la ilusión dentro de ella, y trajo otra serie de dudas.

Si Akko había leído su carta y no estaba ahí era por algo...

Pensó en lo poco normal y natural que sería todo aquello ¿una chica declarándosele a otra chica?

Por primera vez pensó en una variable que no había tomado en cuenta, tal vez se había apresurado de más con todo aquello, debió de haberlo hecho de una forma más meticulosa, pero el cerebro, la inteligencia y meticulosidad de la señorita Cavendish se habían saltado todo ello en el proceso, se saltaron la pregunta más importante ¿Y si a Akko no le gustaban las mujeres?

Después de todo ella sabía que Andrew y Akko se habían vuelto cércanos, pero al menos Akko no demostraba nada por él, caso contrario al del chico, que aunque trataba de manterse frío no podía evitar mostrar signos de enamoramiento al ver a la chica oriental. Tal vez la poca muestra de afecto de Akko hacía Andrew fue la causante de que se saltará aquella pregunta, algo que apenas se reprochaba, si, podía ser que no lo demostrará ¿pero y si no era así? ¿Si después de todo Akko solo ocultaba bien sus sentimientos por el chico? O podía ser que no le gustara Andrew, pero eso no descontaba a cualquier otro chico, y si era eso entonces no había forma de que le gustara una mujer...

Nuevamente pensó en lo apresurada que había sido al guiarse solo por un arranque de sentimientos, y ahora también entendía porque le había costado tanto asimilar que Akko le gustaba, después de todo pensar en una mujer amando a otra mujer era algo raro y mal visto, y era aún más mal visto en la alta sociedad de donde ella provenía , en toda su educación como señorita noble se le había inculcado el tener descendencia y obviamente el tener un acaudalado marido de linaje noble también, no más, no menos, todo debía de ser "normal" y por supuesto nada se hablaba siquiera de mantener un amorío con una persona del mismo sexo, no, eso era tabú y se evitaba por todos los medios hablar de ello, era algo mal visto, casi tan mal visto como tener un amorío con alguien que no tuviera un linaje noble, o incluso tener algo con alguien de "raza" distinta...y justamente Akko representaba todo eso... pero principalmente la causa era por ser una mujer y las mujeres no podían tener amoríos con mujeres según su educación, una educación y una mentalidad que gobernaba en gran parte de las culturas al rededor del mundo.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Akko... y aunque ya entendía que era algo prohibido y mal visto no podía frenar ya sus sentimientos, mucho menos ahora que ya sabía lo que era ese sentimiento, y es que simplemente el amor es algo que no se puede frenar.

Y tal vez por eso le empezaba doler el pecho, porque pensaba que Akko se había negado a corresponder sus sentimientos, convirtiendo todo aquello en un amor imposible. Tal vez había leído la carta y sus palabras tan directas (o casi directas) sobre lo que sentía por ella la habían asustado y, por consiguiente, había rechazado presentarse en ese lugar. Seguro había sido eso.

Sintió unas tibias gotas en sus piernas mientras se inclinaba hacia enfrente para poder levantarse, no tardó en entender que aquellas eran sus lágrimas cayendo de manera imperceptible desde su rostro, y así continuo llorando mientras caminaba hacia la división entre el patio y la escuela, afortunadamente para ella ya era tarde y no había nadie en esa zona, así que pudo llorar lo suficiente sin ser vista hasta que entro a los pasillos que conducían al interior de la academia, ya en ellos pudo limpiar los restos de sus lágrimas. Aun así, su caminar se veía decaído, le dolía la cabeza y tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

Subió por las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios y ya arriba dirigió por un breve momento su mirada a la parte del pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio rojo; sintió como si su pecho se quebraba y antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a inundar sus ojos se volvió hacia la parte que daba a su dormitorio.

Al entrar a su habitación se encontró solo a Hanna en su cama, la castaña levanto un poco su cuerpo tan solo para echar u vistazo de quien había llegado.

\- ¿Diana?

Pregunto en tono quebrado

-Sí, descansa Hanna.

-Gracias, respondió en tono bajo y volvió a recostarse.

Parecía que no solo a ella le habían salido mal las cosas en ese día. Pero ya tenía suficientes problemas con los suyos como para tratar de ayudar a su amiga, tal vez al día siguiente podría hacer algo por ella, tal vez.

Se recostó sobre su cama sin quitarse el uniforme, perdió su vista en la luna por un largo rato, sin pensar en nada y antes de que el sueño la atrapara escucho los sollozos de su amiga. Hundió entonces su rostro en su almohada y también comenzó a llorar y sollozar haciendo el menor ruido posible.

No supo en que momento el sueño fue más fuerte que su dolor, tan fuerte hasta hacerla dormir, mientras la luna la amparaba con su luz.

El color vainilla del cielo se abría paso empujando con fuerza el morado y azul del cielo para abrirle camino al rey de los astros.

Nuevamente despertó temprano, salvo que en esta ocasión el optimismo la había abandonado y en cambio la aquejaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un amargo sentimiento de derrota. Pensó por un momento en seguir durmiendo o quedarse acostada por el resto del día, pero el dolor de cabeza la hizo retractarse de eso. Necesitaba algo que aminorará su dolor y en lo primero que pensó fue en agua; y ya que ya no había agua en la habitación decanto por salir a buscarla, tirando los planes de quedarse todo el día en cama. Así que se levantó de la cama, no hubo necesidad de cambiarse, pues aún llevaba el uniforme que había usado el día anterior por tanto solo se acomodó el cabello un poco y salió de la habitación en pos de la cafetería.

Se encontró con la cafetería fuera de servicio debido al día de descanso de las hadas que la atendían, se reprochó un momento por haberlo olvidado y luego fue en dirección a los bebederos del patio.

Al llegar al patio se quedó congelada por un momento, a tan solo a unos metros adelante se encontraba Akko con su varita en la mano, exclamando el hechizo que le había enseñado, la chica lo repetía una y otra vez apuntando a una olla con agua. Al verla sintió como si su corazón se fuese a salir, era la última persona que quería ver ese día, pero estaba enfrente suyo y antes de que pudiera marcharse la chica oriental se dio cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Diana?

Pregunto en tono sorprendido la castaña mientras hacía a un lado su práctica.

Al escuchar su voz, la rubia cayo en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y se dio la vuelta para emprender la huida.

\- ¿Diana? Diana... espera

La rubia no se detuvo, pero el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba correr más rápido y antes siquiera de que doblara por los pasillos que daban al interior de la escuela fue alcanzada por la mano de Akko que detuvo su huida.

-Diana

Susurro Akko mientras la detenía, a lo que Diana solo pudo voltearse lentamente esperando a lo que saldría de la boca de la chica oriental.

Sus ojos azules no mostraban la seguridad que acostumbraba tener, en cambio se mostraba decaída, algo que pudo avistar rápidamente la castaña.

-Akko... no quería ...

-Lo siento Diana

corto algo emotiva Akko para luego frenar un poco su tono de voz. Diana bajo un poco su mirada, pero estaba atenta a lo que Akko iba a decir. Al menos se sentía relajada al ver que no había enojo en la voz de la castaña.

-disculpa por hacerte sentir tan mal... y por dejarte tan mal ...

-No tienes nada de que culparte Akko -corto está vez Diana- sé que fue mi culpa por dejarme llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, sé que no es normal y eso estuvo...

-No, no, no -volvió a cortar Akko- entiendo que seas tan estricta al momento de enseñar, eso es lo que te ha hecho tan buena bruja. Por eso estuve practicando desde ayer con eso, para que no vuelvas a sentirte decepcionada ...

El semblante de Diana pasó de estar triste a mostrarse sorprendida. Aquello no concordaba con lo que ella entendía que había sucedido el día anterior.

-¿No saliste ayer con Sucy y Lotte?

-je, sí, pero cuando regresamos me puse a practicar

Su semblante volvió a cambiar, se mostró reflexiva, tratando de acomodar lo que pasaba, si Akko había practicado después de regresar a la escuela entonces debía haber una razón por la que no hubiera leído la carta...

\- ¿Y el libro? -preguntó cautelosamente- ¿lo usaste?

-Pueeees si... ¿lo necesitas de vuelta?

-No.…no es necesario...

Antes de que Diana pudiera agregar algo más Akko le mostró el libro y lo extendió hacia ella.

-Se lo importante que es para ti Diana, es parte de tu legado familiar y te agradezco mucho que me hayas prestado tu libro, me funcionó mucho Diana.

Fuera del tono de disculpa en la voz de Akko no había algún otro sentimiento visible, tomo lentamente su libro y lo hojeo hasta la página donde había puesto la carta.

No estaba ahí.

La rubia le enseñó a Akko el libro abierto en la página en la que había dejado la carta.

\- ¡Si! Ese hechizo Diana -

respondió energética Akko interpretando la gesticulación de Diana como una pregunta.

Obviamente la oriental no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

Algo había salido mal, alguien había extraído la carta y nunca había llegado al destinatario.

-Pero estaba aquí, aquí

Dijo en tono bajo y molesto Diana que ya empezaba a atar cabos de lo sucedido. Hojeo el resto del libro en busca de la carta, pero tampoco encontró algo.

\- ¿Pasa algo Diana?

Pregunto ingenua y preocupada Akko al ver cómo Diana se exaltaba.

-¿No había nada aquí?

Pregunto en el tono más calmado posible Diana.

-uhmmmm no, no había nada ¿se te perdió algo? ¿Estás bien?

Ya no podía culpar Akko por no estar presente en su cita, eso y el pensamiento recurrente de lo mal que se vería un amorío prohibido con otra mujer pasaron a segundo plano. De momento solo quería resolver el enigma que tenía enfrente ¿quién había robado su carta o qué le había pasado?

Salió de todos sus pensamientos y actuó lo más inteligente posible, sin exaltarse y volviendo a ponerse en orden, concluyó que lo mejor era aprovechar la situación que se le había presentado y que lo demás lo dejaría para después. Decidió entonces tragarse su nerviosismo y decir las cosas que había escrito en su carta.

-...Akko... no estoy molesta contigo -comenzó en un tono suave y seguro- y quiero pedirte una disculpa por haberte dicho cosas que creo eran incorrectas y que puede que te hayan herido.

La castaña la miraba atenta, sin quitarle la mirada, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba poco a poco y la mirada de Diana no ayudaba en mucho, sus hermosos ojos azules gélidos y expresivos se clavaban en los suyos.

-No quería que eso sucediera

Diana se acercó más a ella hasta invadir su espacio personal.

Todo parecía tan irreal.

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

Diana noto eso y detuvo su avance.

-Aquí -Diana volvió q abrir el libro en la página donde había dejado su carta y lo apunto - había algo que necesitaba que tu leyeras y es que...

\- ¡Señorita Diana, aquí está!

Gritó un duende de intendencia mientras se acercaba a las dos chicas, cortando de pasó el diálogo que Diana tenía planeado decir.

Mientras las dos chicas se voltearon a ver al duende acercarse.

-Señorira Diana -empezó a decir el duende en tono exaltado- la directiva quiere verla, tienen un mensaje para usted perteneciente de la residencia Cavendish y que se precisa urgente, por favor tiene que acompañarme.

Muy malas noticias.

La joven rubia se quedó perpleja por un momento, justo cuando encontraba solución a un problema aparecía otro en su camino.

\- ¿Diana?

-No te preocupes Akko -le devolvió su libro y camino detrás del duende en dirección a la dirección de la escuela- no es necesario que me acompañes, seguramente no es algo tan grave.

Akko detuvo su andar al escuchar la voz tranquila de Diana, escuchar así a la rubia la tranquilizaba, aunque no dudaría en brindar su ayuda si la necesitaba. Lo último que quería era que algo malo le pasara a ella.

-Ve con cuidado Diana

Dijo en tono bajo Akko casi diciéndoselo así misma

Termino de leer la carta que le había llegado y miro a las maestras que formaban la directiva escolar.

-No pasa nada -respondió tranquila- es solo mi tía, me requieren en la residencia lo más pronto posible. No hay asunto en especial que tratar.

-¿Nada grave Diana? -pregunto miss Finnelan-

-Tal vez problemas económicos por los excesivos gastos de mi Tía, pero nada grave por lo que parece.

-Diana, eres una excelente estudiante, la mejor en la academia...

-Por favor, no, ya no.

Respondió en tono frío Diana, sabía cuándo merecía el mérito y cuando no, y sabía que el título de ser la mejor en la academia solo por su s conocimientos y su linaje ya no era argumento válido. Ese título debía de pertenecerle a la chica que le gustaba y ella más que nadie lo merecía. Aun así parecía que a la directiva le costaba aún aceptarlo.

-Bueno -respondió lento la directora Holbrook Y retomando lo que iba a decir- sabes que si hay problemas económicos siempre te tendremos como una digna candidata a otorgarte una beca, aparte la escuela ha dejado de estar con problemas económicos...

-No es necesario directora, no creo que mi familia tenga algún problema económico tan grave. Que quede claro -miro a todas y cada una de las maestras presentes- sea lo que sea no dejaré Luna Nova por nada.

Y no había mentira alguna en sus palabras, por supuesto que no dejaría Luna Nova en esos momentos, no dejando a Akko esperándola, o no al menos hasta confesársele.

-Aparte Anna tampoco me ha escrito para avisarme que haya problemas graves. Así que no creo que sea algo de que preocuparse, solo caprichos de mi tía.

-Esperemos que así sea Diana -termino la directora.

-Así será, ahora si me disculpan, debo de partir, seguro ya me esperan en la ciudad para llevarme.

Con permiso.

Salió de la dirección escolar sin saber la tormenta que se avecinaba.

En el camino hacia la residencia Cavendish pensó mucho en Akko en la pequeña bruja con la capacidad de derretir su máscara de hielo.

Se prometió que apenas regresará iría con ella a terminar de decirle lo que no pudo terminar y tal vez luego buscaría a la persona que se había metido con ella.

Miraba desde las ventanas del pasillo de los dormitorios, al principio estaba muy preocupada al ver que Diana se había encontrado con Akko en el patio. Y es que odiaba cuando las cosas no salían según sus planes y su plan estaba a punto de desmoronarse, hacía mucho que no se sentía a punto de la derrota y ese sentimiento se trepo en ella cuando Diana regreso corriendo a los pasillos solo para ser detenida por Akko.

Bajo con precaución las escaleras para escuchar un poco de la conversación y estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite para evitar a toda costa que la chica rubia se declarara hasta que vio al duende acercarse a las chicas. Todos sus planes volvían a la normalidad.

Sabía que tenía que sacar a Diana de la jugada antes de que sucediera algo más entre ella y Akko, así que había esperado el momento en que esta se decidiera a actuar y todo ello había rendido frutos, su jugada había sido magistral, aunque debía de dar merito a Diana por la gran idiotez de escribir una carta dejando entrever tantos sentimientos, algo que al final ayudo a adelantar sus planes.

Había sido un poco difícil seguir los pasos de Diana el día anterior (aunque nada comparado a vigilar sus movimientos en los días anteriores) para robar la carta que había escrito, y todavía había tardado un momento al dar con el lugar donde la había dejado, pero todo salió bien, con la carta en mano solo quedaba mandarla lejos, a un lugar donde estuviera mejor. Decidió no quemar la carta, en vez de eso la tomo como evidencia para hacer más difíciles las cosas a la rubia.

Escribió su carta y adjunto la que Diana había escrito.

"Por favor, ponga atención en las conductas de su sobrina"

Algo sencillo, pero sabía que la señora Daryl Cavendish pondría mucho énfasis en ello, era algo que alborotaría los ánimos en la familia Cavendish justo por la naturaleza del problema que implicaba para una familia Noble que una de sus herederas tuviera ese tipo de "gustos".

Sonrío al escuchar como Diana se marchaba hacía la dirección de la escuela, ya habían recibido la carta y no tardaron en escribir una respuesta para citar urgentemente a la joven bruja a la residencia Cavendish.

Las cosas apenas empezaban, y con Diana a punto de salir de la jugada solo tenía que concentrarse en Akko, una tarea sencilla ya con Diana fuera.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se aventuraron a leer el primer capítulo de este fanfic. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo.**

 **Personalmente no soy muy bueno al escribir historias de amor, pero estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor posible para que quede esta historia como uno. También podrán apuntar mucho a la recurrencia de las mismas palabras una y otra vez, la explicación de esto (de forma personal) es porque cuando estamos enamorados (un hecho empírico) le damos mucho peso a este tema de los sentimientos, así que trate de plasmarlo dentro de este capítulo.**

 **Igual estoy consciente del protagonismo enfocado en Diana, algo que se me hizo excesivo, pero que creía conveniente como una forma de introducción, para el segundo capítulo le daré más peso a los demás personajes.**

 **Y bueno, creo que eso sería todo de mi parte, si tienen alguna queja, duda o comentario no duden en hacérmelo saber en un lindo review o en un MP, que estaré encantado de leerlos.**

 **Sin más por el momento, muchas gracias y buen día.**

* * *

 **Preview**

\- ¡Diana, Mírame a los ojos mientras te estoy hablando ¿Qué es lo que significa esto eh?!

Diana alzo la mirada para ver el rostro furioso de su tía quien le extendía una hoja doblada. Su semblante sorprendido no tuvo ningún efecto en su tía.

¿Cómo había llegado la carta que había escrito para Akko hasta las manos de su tía?


	2. La bella durmiente

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se movilizaron y ofrecieron su apoyo incondicional a la justa causa de apoyar a las comunidades, municipios y delegaciones del sur y centro de la República mexicana ante los sismos del mes pasado. Gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

 **Little witch academia, es propiedad de Trigger. El siguiente fanfic esta escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

 **cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera ficción...**

 **Los campeones le dicen NO a las drogas.**

* * *

La bella durmiente.

* * *

Miraba el cielo azul con una mueca que presentaba intriga. Había permanecido un buen rato así y sus amigas, quienes ya se habían dado cuenta de ello detuvieron su comida y la observaban esperando a que se dignara a hablar.

Rodaba los ojos mirando al cielo como si buscara algo en el mientras la rebanada de pastel a medio comer esperaba a ser terminado.

Después de un rato volvió la mirada a sus amigas y hablo.

\- ¿Cómo se le declararían a la persona que les gusta?

\- ¡¿EHHHHHHHHH?!

Exclamó sorprendida Lotte a la pregunta de su amiga, Sucy por otra parte se mostraba sería como de costumbre y encogió los hombros.

-Es una pregunta sería, hace mucho que estoy pensando en eso y no he encontrado la forma de hacerlo.

-Bueno… -intervino aún nerviosa Lotte - supongo que podrías hacerlo de la misma forma en la que lo hizo Edgar en cae la noche, esperando hasta la noche de una luna de sangre para llevarla a la punta de la torre más alta de la ciudad y pedirle ahí que fuera su novia.

-Ehhh…puedes hacerlo de muchas formas, pero nunca lo hagas escribiéndolo en una carta... no sé, podrías decírselo en persona.

-Creo que hacerlo como en tu novela sería muy excesivo Lotte, y también pensaba hacerlo en una carta... en persona no se...

-Bueno, podríamos darte una mejor idea si supiéramos de quién se trata

\- ¿Es Andrew?

-No, no es Andrew, Lotte, él es solo mi amigo y solo lo veo como eso.

-Debes de ser muy orgullosa para rechazar al "joven noble" Andrew -dijo Sucy después de dar un sorbo a su café-

-Nada de orgullo, solo les digo que no veo a Andrew como algo más que un amigo.

-Bueno, bueno ¿si no es el entonces quién es?

-Si ¿entonces quién es el desafortunado que te gusta?

-¡Sucy!

-Es la verdad Lotte, ¿quién en sus cinco estaría con Akko?

Akko entrecerró sus ojos para quedársele viendo a Sucy

-Ya, ya entendí…es algo serio...

La oriental volvió a su semblante normal, lista para responder en el tono animoso que la caracterizaba.

-Bueno, en realidad no es un él…

Bajo la mirada un momento mientras chocaba sus dedos índices, dio un rato de suspenso a sus amigas y volvió su mirada a ellas.

-…más bien es ella.

Respondió sonriente y un poco sonrojada viendo a sus amigas, quienes discordaban de la felicidad de la oriental y la veían sorprendidas.

\- ¡¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Un fuerte sonrojo invadió el rostro claro de Lotte, por su parte Sucy se quedó perpleja y con la boca abierta viendo a su amiga.

Akko por su parte cambio su semblante a uno más ligero, como si les pidiera disculpas a sus amigas.

\- ¿Que con ese "Eh" Lotte? ¿Sucy?

La castaña rompió al fin la sorpresa de sus amigas quienes se dignaron a hablar.

\- ¿Es en serio Akko? -comenzó Sucy- ¿O es una broma?

-No, no es ninguna broma…

-P-p-pero no has pensado en lo que dirá la...

-Si... -respondió en un tono algo desanimado Akko- si he pensado en eso... por eso se me hace un poco difícil...

-Somos brujas Lotte -intervino Sucy- tampoco es como si fuéramos bien vistas por las personas…

-Pero siento que después de lo del gran Triskellion ha cambiado la forma en que nos ven...

-Aun así, seguiremos siendo brujas y continuaremos representando el mal para los ignorantes

-Sucy tiene razón Lotte, aparte las reglas se hicieron para romperse

-Pero...

-Aparte vale la pena arriesgarse si es por amor -corto Akko sonriente- ¿no?

-Pero ¿y tu familia?

-Mmmhhh...Bueno...supongo que podrían entenderlo si se los explico...

-¿Y las demás personas?

-Bueno... sé que algunos lo entenderán y otros no... ¿Ustedes piensan que está mal?

-No, yo no pienso que este mal… tal vez me sorprendió saber eso, pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo y respeto tu decisión Akko.

Sucy por su parte solo la miro y se encogió de hombros.

La chica oriental les agradeció con una amplia sonrisa. Al fin se había armado de valor para confesar a sus amigas aquello que la mantenía despierta por las noches y ahora que sabía que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigas solo faltaba una última frontera para ella, la última y la más difícil.

-Bueno -rompió Sucy el silencio- volviendo a todo, si quieres confesártele a la persona que te gusta puedes hacerlo aquí Akko, no importa que este Lotte, ya puedes confesar lo perdidamente enamorada que estás de mí.

Aunque el tono de sarcasmo era claro en Sucy, Lotte no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Siempre tan graciosa Sucy -respondió Akko tratando de imitar el sarcasmo en la mencionada- quisieras ser tú.

-No, no quisiera, tú quisieras

Respondió fría pero sonriente Sucy.

-No, yo no quiero

-Claro que sí y lo sab...

-Pero Akko -corto Lotte aún sonrojada- no nos has dicho de quién se trata

-Si lo dijo Lotte, dijo que está enamorada de mí

-Bueno, no sé si sea bueno decirles -respondió la castaña haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Sucy- pero puedo decirles que es… muy bonita.

Un largo y fuerte suspiro de parte de la oriental dio por terminada la respuesta.

\- ¿Es la maestra Ursula?

Pregunto Lotte tratando de mostrar dotes detectivescos.

-No, Lotte, no es Ella, ella es solo mi amiga y maestra... y tampoco eres tú Sucy.

Esto último lo dijo adelantándose al comentario de la mencionada.

-Una pena, si fueras mi novia te daría pociones para que dejaras de estar tan plana.

\- ¡Sucy, Akko está siendo sería!

-Y también yo -respondió Sucy en tono serio pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- o tal vez no

\- ¡Yo no estoy plana!

-Sí, si lo es…

-Bueno, bueno -intervino Lotte evitando una pelea verbal- si no es Ursula ¿entonces quién es?

-N-no puedo decirles

-Ya se te ha ido mucho la lengua como para que nos dejes con la duda Akko

\- ¿Es Diana? -preguntó sería Lotte-

Apenas la limosina entro en el gran campo delantero del condado Diana pudo darse cuenta del empeño que se había puesto en mejorar la residencia; sabía por parte de Anna que su tía Daryl había cambiado sus mañas de vender las piezas de arte y de legado familiar para entrar en el negocio de compra y ventas de acciones, algo similar a lo que hacía el dragón anciano Fafnir, y que había dado frutos a la familia Cavendish que regresaba poco a poco a la grandeza económica con la que contaba, aunque tristemente careciendo aún del legado de hechicería del que hacía muchos años ostentaba.

A pesar de que las mejoras en el condado Cavendish eran evidentes y emocionaban a Diana su bienvenida a casa fue amarga, quien desde su llegada había sido recibida por una muy preocupada Anna.

-Señorita Diana, estamos muy preocupados, su tía ha estado muy molesta desde el día de ayer...nunca antes la habíamos visto tan furiosa y parece ser que es algo sobre usted ¿ha cometido algo indebido en la escuela? ¿Le ha faltado el respeto a alguien? ¿Ha gastado más dinero de lo debido? Por favor no dude en decirme que ha sucedido, si ha sucedido algo grave podríamos solucionarlo juntas.

Por supuesto que Diana no había cometido ningún tipo de falta, de hecho, ninguna de las razones que Anna había dicho se ajustaba a algo que hubiera hecho, aunque estaba empezando a incomodarse por lo que ella le había dicho al principio, ahora sabía que el motivo de citarla era para hablar acerca de ella y era algo que la había hecho enojar ¿que era aquello de lo que quería hablar su tía con ella? Freno por un momento todo ese sentimiento de incomodidad para responderle a su cuidadora.

-Gracias Anna. No sé qué haya pasado con mi tía, pero ya trabajaré para solucionarlo con ella, solo entre ella y yo ¿está bien? Y tampoco he cometido ninguna falta que amerite el enojo de mi tía así que puedes perder cuidado por eso, ¿está bien?

-Pero señorita Diana, ¿está usted segu…?

-Muy segura Anna, ahora por favor.

-E-está bien...

Anna aún tenía la palabra en la boca mientras abría la puerta principal de la residencia Cavendish, quería darle su apoyo incondicional en una situación que había puesto la residencia Cavendish de cabeza en las últimas horas. Sabía que algo grave había sucedido, pero igual que la joven rubia no sabía de qué se trataba.

Diana por su parte volvió a sentirse insegura, seguía sin entender la necesidad de su tía para hablar con ella; no recordaba haber hecho algo grave como para ganarse un citatorio de su tía... pero su tensión aumentó cuando pasó por su mente una simple pero compleja pregunta ¿y si su tía se enteraba de lo que sentía por Akko, que le diría?

No tuvo que esperar tanto a que eso sucediera.

Apenas entro a la residencia su tía ya la esperaba en el piso superior.

\- ¡Diana, ahí estás!

Simples palabras que le cayeron como balde de agua fría, fue en ese momento entendió la preocupación de Anna y de la servidumbre por el temperamento de su tía. Y es que nunca antes la había escuchado tan enojada como lo hizo en ese momento. Si, su relación no era la mejor entre sobrina y tía, pero salvo algunos piques e insultos indirectos leves nunca le había alzado la voz y mucho menos lo había hecho con aquel tono.

La tensión aumentaba mientras Daryl bajaba las escaleras.

\- ¿Puedo saber porque me requieres tan urgentemente tía?

Lanzó la pregunta lo más segura de sí misma que podía, ya que no quería mostrarse débil ante la actitud de su tía.

-Ahórrate las palabras, mocosa, tú sabes muy bien porque te he llamado

Su tía se encontraba ya a solo unos pasos de ella y acortó la distancia hasta estar frente a frente antes de que la menor pudiera responder.

Para cuando su tía estuvo frente a ella pudo ver que sostenía algo en su mano derecha, algo le pedía que prestara atención a ello y así lo hizo. Observo por un rato aquello haciendo caso omiso a su tía; trataba de descifrar que era eso... hasta que pudo verlo bien. Pasó entonces de estar serena a mostrarse sorprendida.

Aquello era el peor escenario que había imaginado.

\- ¡Diana, Mírame a los ojos mientras te estoy hablando!

¡¿Qué es lo que significa esto eh?!

Diana alzo la mirada para ver el rostro furioso de su tía quien le extendía una hoja doblada. Su semblante sorprendido no tuvo ningún efecto en su tía.

¿Cómo había llegado la carta que había escrito para Akko hasta las manos de su tía?

-No, Lotte -intervino algo nerviosa Sucy- no puede ser ella, ella no es para nada bonita... tal vez le gusta Jasminka...

\- ¡Sucy! -está vez Akko intervino nerviosa- no, no es ella

\- ¿Entonces quién es?

-Ya les dije que no voy a decir quién es, Lotte

-Tal vez seas tú Lotte

Una cruel y socarrona sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sucy mientras observaba a Lotte sonrojarse otra vez, esta vez más fuerte que en las anteriores.

-Y-yo n-no, no podría p-p-porque...

-No Lotte, no eres tú -sonrió Akko tratando de relajar a la pelirroja- ni tampoco tu Sucy

-Seguro es Amanda entonces

Respondió Sucy dando el último sorbo a su café.

-Oigan, estoy tratando de ser sería, solo quiero que me den ideas de cómo confesarme y no me han dado ninguna que valga la pena

-Lotte te dijo que necesitábamos saber quién era para poder ayudarte

-No es necesario saber quién es para que puedan darme sugerencias

Sucy resopló tratando de mostrar lo fatigada que estaba con el tema, pero respondió.

-Yo no sé de eso, pero podría aconsejarte que lo hagas en persona, solo no lo digas mientras esté hablando con alguien más ni mientras este comiendo…

\- ¡Si, eso! –Exclamo la pelirroja aún con las mejillas sonrojadas- Aparte trata de hacerlo en un lugar donde no haya tanta gente o en un lugar romántico, tienes que hacer que sea un momento inolvidable Akko.

La castaña volvió a poner su mirada en el cielo mientras pensaba en los detalles que le habían dado sus amigas. Conocía un lugar muy alejado de la escuela y en el que no tenían permitido el acceso las estudiantes: la fuente de Polaris. Tal vez no tendría que ser forzosamente ahí, pero si por el área Norte de la escuela, una de las áreas menos concurridas.

Solo necesitaba una buena razón para citarla en ese lugar.

Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que tenía la excusa perfecta para eso.

Volvió la mirada a sus amigas y les entregó una gran sonrisa. Tomo sus cubiertos y termino con la rebanada de pastel antes de dirigirles la palabra.

\- ¿Que haría sin ustedes?

-Seguramente llorar -respondió tan poco emotiva Sucy-

\- ¿Ya sabes cómo lo harás?

-Yap, ya sé cómo hacerlo, no hubiera podido pensar en ello sin ustedes chicas, muchas gracias.

-G-gracias a ti por tenernos confianza.

-Si, como sea, ¿al menos sabes si tú le gustas a ella?

\- ¿Eh?

-No habías pensado en eso ¿verdad?

-Pueeees… no…

Se cruzaron las miradas, Diana veía atónita a su tía y está la miraba furiosa; era la primera vez que su tía la miraba de esa forma y ya entendía el porqué de su mirada.

Lo último que pensó que sucedería estaba pasando ahí, en su propia casa.

\- ¡¿Solo vas a verme con esa cara de idiota Diana?!

La servidumbre que se encontraba tensa observaba cómo mudos espectadores la escena.

Diana no sabía que decir al respecto, pero solo se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta, una pregunta que la terminaría evidenciando como la artífice de aquella carta.

\- ¿Tía... de donde sacaste eso?

\- ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa de dónde la saque?!

-No debería de estar aquí -susurró aún con la mirada atónita en la carta-

-Seguramente alguna de tus maestras se dio cuenta de estas conductas tan estúpidas tuyas Diana, digo ¡¿cómo puedes hacer esto?! Estás deshonrando el nombre de nuestra familia, de la familia que TU quieres proteger ¿y todo por qué? ¿Por una mocosa? ¿Acaso no te preguntaste en algún momento como se hubiera sentido tu padre o tu madre de saber que su hija y su única heredera era una de esas niñas "raras"?

¡Ustedes, regresen a donde estaban, no les di permiso de moverse!

La voz de Daryl resonaba por la sala principal de la mansión, fuerte y furiosa, intimidando a cada persona que se encontraba en esos momentos ahí. Nadie se movía, nadie hablaba ni susurraba, ni siquiera sus primas que estaban presentes lo hacían, la servidumbre por su parte se encontraba cabizbaja como si el regaño fuera también hacia ellos.

Diana se llenó de valor y afrontó a su tía. La vio a los ojos dispuesta a hablar.

\- ¿Quién te dio eso?

Pregunto pausando cada palabra y en un tono molesto.

\- ¿Tanto la quieres?

No hubo una respuesta a aquella pregunta, en cambio su tía le aventó la carta en la cara, trago su orgullo y se agachó para recogerla... en efecto, era la misma que ella había escrito.

\- ¿Sabes el asco que me da verte?

No hubo una respuesta verbal a esa pregunta, mas su mirada se volvió fría y agresiva, empezaba a hartarse de la actitud con la que su tía se dirigía a ella.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Diana respóndeme! dime que esa carta es una broma estúpida, dime que no la escribiste tú.

El silencio se volvía incómodo, Daryl trataba de calmarse, de buscar una respuesta alternativa a todo eso, buscaba con ansias una respuesta que no fuera afirmativa por parte de su sobrina, pero cada segundo que está pasaba en silencio se iban hundiendo las ilusiones de que eso sucediera.

\- ¿Es culpa de esa mocosa verdad? Estoy segura que ella te está tratando de incitar a hacer cosas… anormales... ya sabes cómo son los japoneses.

Más silencio, y Daryl no pudo seguir calmando su enojo.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que la trajiste aquí... a ESTA casa, y en MI presencia. Seguramente se atrevieron a manchar está residencia ¿verdad?

Ninguna respuesta verbal, solo podía ver los zafiros de su sobrina posarse en ella, una mirada furiosa, como si quisiera explotar, pero nada verbal.

-Es que solo imagina eso Diana, imagina lo asqueada que estarían tus padres al saber que eres una de "esas".

Nuevamente estaba todo en silencio, ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de la menor.

\- ¿No vas a responderme? Entonces voy a decirte algo... no quiero que la vuelvas a traer a esta casa... y tampoco quiero verte aquí nunca más... largo de mi vista.

Antes de que la Cavendish mayor se diera vuelta fue detenida por Diana que la tomo fuertemente del hombro.

\- ¡No puedes correrme de mi casa!

Daryl sonrió fríamente y apartó de un manotazo la mano de su sobrina.

\- ¿Y porque no? Ya has deshonrado bastante a esta familia, no eres necesaria aquí si no puedes continuar con nuestro linaje, si sabias eso, ¿no?

\- ¡A ti se te olvida que esta mansión era de mi madre, me pertenece a mí!

\- ¡Por favor niña, a ti se te olvida quién le ha dado mantenimiento a esta mansión!

\- ¡Tu vendiste parte del legado familiar y pusiste en riesgo el linaje de la familia por tu ambición económica, ¿con que cara me dices que yo pongo en riesgo a la familia cuando tú hiciste eso?!

\- ¡Vendí lo que era necesario para mantener a esta familia mientras tú te divertías en la escuela!

\- ¡Estoy en la escuela para continuar el legado de esta familia!

\- ¡¿Qué tipo de legado?! ¡La magia ya no es necesaria!

\- ¡Es necesaria!

\- ¡Es necesaria para ti porque buscas una excusa para seguir viendo a la lesbiana esa!

Su tía apenas terminaba aquella frase cuando Diana soltó una bofetada que no llego a su destino, ya que su tía detuvo el golpe antes de que la impactará.

Un suspiro colectivo se escuchó en el salón principal de la mansión.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a alzarme la mano a mí y en mi casa?!

\- ¡Está no es tu casa, y tampoco voy a permitir que hables de Akko de esa forma!

\- ¡Yo he invertido para salvar el patrimonio de esta familia, algo que tus sueños de ser una bruja no podrían hacer, eso me convierte a mí en la dueña de esto! ¡Y voy a hablar de esa mugrosa mocosa oriental como me pegue la gana!

\- ¡Piensas que solo por eso puedes adjudicarte está casa cómo tuya?! ¡Una mujer amargada como tú no podrá devolver a la familia Cavendish la grande...!

Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla la hizo callar al instante, al principio no supo qué había pasado hasta que regreso la mirada a su tía.

En su rostro pudo ver enojo y tristeza y en sus ojos vio lo que parecían ser lágrimas. Apartó su mirada de la de su tía y acaricio su mejilla justo en el golpe que había recibido, la inflamación no tardó en aparecer; le habían golpeado con el revés de la mano.

-Yo soy quien cuida de ti –hablo Daryl en un tono bajo que denotaba decepción y enojo- tu madre, mi hermana, me pidió que cuidara de ti ¿y terminas haciendo esto? No a mí, a toda la familia ¡tendrías que agradecerme a mí por ser la bruja que eres y me pagas de esta forma, deshonrando nuestro nombre!

La lucha verbal había llegado al fin a su clímax, Diana veía a su tía mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas, pero no pudo hacerlo, no rompió en llanto, mas las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer por sus mejillas.

Daryl Cavendish pudo retener mejor sus emociones.

\- ¡Yo la amo!

Grito con lágrimas en los ojos la menor de las Cavendish. Esta vez no lo hizo para retar a su tía, lo decía sinceramente, para dejar en claro a ella lo que sentía por Akko.

-No vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa. Si te sientes muy madura para hacer lo que quieras espero que sepas arreglártelas sola.

Anna, llévala a la salida, ya no quiero verla frente a mí.

\- ¡No me puedes hacer esto, no puedes!

\- ¡Anna, maldita sea ¿se te olvida quién paga tus servicios?! ¡Sácala de aquí, llévatela, no la quiero ver otra vez!

-S-si señora... señorita Diana, yo no...

\- ¡Voy a volver!

\- ¡Por favor Anna, haz lo que te pedí!

\- ¡Esperaba más de ti!

\- ¿Ah sí? –pregunto la mayor, aceptando el reto de su sobrina- ¿esperabas más de mí? Entonces voy a mandar una carta a Luna Nova para que te den de baja ¡Y no volverás a ver a esa niña! Era eso lo que querías, ¿no?

-La volveré a ver te gust...

-Shhhh -susurró Anna mientras tomaba de los hombros a Diana- por favor señorita... salga de aquí

-Anna...

-Por favor señorita Diana, acompáñeme.

\- ¡Todos ustedes ya pueden continuar!

La voz de su tía resonó antes de que saliera de la residencia seguida por Anna.

Aún no había una limosina esperando por ella, así que Anna aprovechó para hablar con la Rubia.

-De saber que esto sucedería nunca hubiera entregado esa carta, señorita, la hubiera roto cuando pude. Lo siento mucho yo no sabía...

-Anna... no pasa nada...

Diana hablaba lentamente, mirando al piso mientras bajaba poco a poco su enojo para no mostrarse enojada con Anna.

-Tú no sabías nada de esto

\- ¿Es cierto todo lo que dijo la señora Daryl? ¿Sobre usted y la señorita Kagari?

La mirada de Anna era seria, no percibió nada extraño en ella. No perdía nada en aceptarlo, y tampoco había necesidad de hacerlo.

-Si Anna, es cierto, sobre lo que siento por ella...

-Entiendo señorita...

Antes de que la conversación pasara a un silencio incómodo decidió lanzar una pregunta que era importante.

-Anna, ¿de donde era el remitente de la carta?

-Oh, ¿el remitente? Venía de su escuela, señorita, eso sí, no decía de parte de quién venía...

-Con eso es suficiente Anna, muchas gracias.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, necesitaba saber de dónde venía.

Sonrío forzadamente a su cuidadora, pues aún continuaba molesta por la riña con su tía, no obstante, sabía que tenía que moverse rápido y hacer a un lado su enojo y frustración. No permitiría que la sacaran de Luna Nova y aparte tenía que dar con la persona que había mandado esa carta, fuese quien fuese se había tratado de hacer la inteligente al no poner su nombre en el sobre que había mandado a la residencia Cavendish, pero había cometido el error de mandarla desde la oficina postal de la escuela, solo necesitaría hacer unas cuantas preguntas y encontraría a la persona que lo había hecho.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar en el camino.

Vio la limosina llegar desde el patio derecho de la residencia. Si bien le iba llegaría a primeras horas del día siguiente a Luna Nova, lista para adelantarse a la posible demanda de ser dada de baja. Ahora tenía el tiempo contado.

No obstante, no sabía que para entonces el mensaje de su tía había llegado ya a Luna Nova.

-Señorita Diana, ya llegaron

-Gracias Anna... -se acercó a la cuidadora y la abrazo fuertemente por un largo rato antes de separarse-

-Sé que se pasara el enojo de su tía, confió en eso, en que nunca la echaría a usted señorita Diana.

-No se Anna... no sé ni siquiera si quiero volver a verla... pero muchas gracias, gracias por estar conmigo Anna.

-Gracias a usted señorita, me pondere en contacto con usted en cuanto pueda para contarle lo que pase por aquí.

-Igual me pondré en contacto contigo.

El chofer de la limosina bajo de su asiento para abrir la puerta del asiento trasero y Diana entro. Entro arrastrando su frustración, tristeza, enojo y confusión, con la esperanza de que la avalancha de catástrofes se detuviera.

Eso no sucedió.

-Oh, señorita Diana...

\- ¿Anna?

-Salude de mi parte a la señorita Kagari...

Una mano que la apoyaba en ese momento fue suficiente energía para no darse por vencida.

Sonrío sin necesidad de forzarse y asintió antes de hablar.

-Lo haré Anna, muchas gracias.

-Y si usted siente y sabe que es feliz con ella... hágalo, no se arrepienta. Siga los instintos de su corazón y tenga por seguro que sus padres dirían lo mismo.

Cuídese y que vaya con bien en su viaje.

Una sonrisa gigante de dibujo en el rostro de la rubia y asintió en forma de agradecimiento antes de que el chofer cerrará la puerta.

Salió en dirección a Luna Nova. Las nubes grises claro empezaron a tapar el atardecer.

Vendría una tormenta.

El manto oscuro de la noche se cernió sobre Luna Nova, un manto oscuro que venía acompañado de la sombra gris de las nubes que convocaban a lluvia sobre la vieja escuela.

Así fue. Una lluvia ligera comenzó a caer, aunque no sorprendió a las alumnas, ni las despertó siquiera, salvo por una.

Escucho la brisa de la lluvia golpear la pequeña ventana de la habitación y aquello fue suficiente para sacarla de un sueño ligero. Restregó su mano derecha sobre su ojo derecho mientras bostezaba tratando de hacer a un lado lo aturdida que estaba. Se quedó viendo las gotas de lluvia deslizarse sobre el vidrio. Poco a poco iba despabilándose hasta que su garganta le pidió algo de beber.

Cambio su mirada hacia enfrente para ver si Sucy estaba despierta... negativo, parecía que era la única despierta en la habitación. Se quitó las sabanas dejando entre ver sus largas piernas pálidas que recibieron al instante una suave corriente de aire frío mismo que la termino por despabilar por completo.

A pesar de ello se levantó cautelosamente para no hacer mucho ruido y despertar a sus compañeras. No fue necesario mirar sobre su hombro para saber que Lotte también yacía dormida.

Sonrío antes de salir de la habitación, feliz por tener a ese dúo de chicas tan especiales para ella apoyándola.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación en busca de agua.

Antes de bajar al piso de la cafetería algo llamo su atención, una sensación inusual se apoderó de su cuerpo, como si algo la viera desde las sombras del pasillo. No era algo que le ocasionara miedo, pero si curiosidad.

Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba en pos de la habitación de la maestra Ursula.

Caminaba rápida pero cautelosamente tratando de hacer el mínimo de sonido que podía hasta que al fin se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación. Hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de donde se encontraba.

Giró la perilla lentamente; sabía que detrás de la puerta no habría nadie, que la maestra Ursula/Chariot no regresaba aún a la escuela, estaba segura que solo encontraría una habitación vacía, pero aun así se animó a girar la perilla y abrir la puerta.

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento antes de que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Antes de que de su garganta saliera palabra alguna un gesto la hizo callar. Otro gesto la hizo entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-Ursula-sensei -susurró Akko mientras se acercaba a la maestra-

\- ¡Akko, que sorpresa! me da gusto saber que estás aquí

-Al contrario, no pensé que volvería han pronto Ursula sensei

-Bueno, las fechas aún no terminan, pero nos tomamos unos días descanso en lo que llegan los siguientes shows, y… decidí regresar en lo que volvemos.

Una agradable sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la maestra, quien seguía sentada.

\- ¿Entonces aún no regresará?

-No -respondió la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a la menor- aún no, pero espero estar pronto contigo Akko.

La mano de la mayor se posó en la cabeza de la chica oriental para despeinarla suavemente.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse Ursula-sensei, por el momento me ha ayudado bastante Diana con los hechizos.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó en tono bajo la maestra mientras deslizaba su mano del cabello a la mejilla izquierda de Akko- ¿te ha enseñado bien? ¿Has aprendido bien?

Akko apenas percibió la mano en su mejilla, seguía emocionada al ver nuevamente a su maestra frente a ella, había tantas cosas que quería platicarle, sabía incluso qué tal vez ella podría orientarla de mejor forma con sus sentimientos.

-Pues... me ha enseñado bien, aunque a veces es muy estricta... o muy fría...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja mientras apartaba su mano del rostro de la bruja oriental.

-Bueno, si tienes problema con eso puedes visitar a Croix...

-Pero...

-Sé que será un poco difícil -interrumpió Ursula agachándose un poco hasta quedar a la altura de la menor- pero créeme que ya ha cambiado, no le haría daño a alguien como tú, no se atrevería a hacerle daño a alguien tan importante para mí, Akko.

-Pero Diana...

-Bueno -volvió a interrumpir la maestra- es solo una sugerencia, pero estaría encantada de que fuera Croix quien te siguiera enseñando, creo que es la mejor opción por lo similares que somos…

Antes de que Akko quisiera volver a hablar se adelantó, arrebatándole la palabra.

-Al menos prométeme que irás a visitarla ¿sí? Mándale saludos de mi parte.

Nuevamente poso su mano en la cabeza de la oriental para despeinarla.

\- ¿No ira a usted a visitarla?

-Quisiera hacerlo, pero tengo que irme por la mañana, y no me gustaría despertarla a estas horas.

-Está bien sensei… se lo prometo.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Akko, te lo agradezco mucho. Y, por cierto, no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí ¿está bien?

-No decirle a nadie...

-Sí, bueno, salvo a Croix; es para evitar que piensen que solo tome este trabajo para evadir responsabilidades como maestra.

-Pero no creo que...

-Solo no le digas a nadie ¿está bien Akko?

\- ¡Entendido!

-Muy bien. Me da mucho gusto volver a verte.

-A mí igual me da mucho gusto volverla a ver Ursula-sensei. Y justo quería hablar con usted sobre algo en especial. Necesito saber que piensa sobre...

El dedo índice de la mano derecha de la maestra se posó en los labios de la oriental para callarla, una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en su rostro antes de que hablara.

-Debe de ser algo muy importante para ti Akko, tanto como para acercarte a mí.

La chica oriental trato de retomar su discurso, pero antes de que eso sucediera la pelirroja alzó un poco la voz y continuó en un tono que sonaba a disculpa.

-Pero estoy muy cansada, como no tienes idea Akko, de hecho solo vine a revisar unos libros.

Sea lo que sea seguro es muy importante, pero podríamos hablar de eso después ¿te parece?

Una disculpa que sonaba sincera pero que no le complacía del todo, que le parecía extraño, había pasado mucho tiempo con Ursula/Chariot como para saber que fuese cual fuese el tema siempre tendría o le daría tiempo para que la escuchara.

Solo asintió lentamente, con el ánimo un poco decaído.

-Está bien...

-No te pongas triste Akko, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de lo que gustes, pero en estos momentos necesito descansar.

-Es que en realidad... bueno...

-Tú también deberías de ir a descansar, ¿ya viste lo tarde que es? Y mañana tienes clases.

La chica oriental subió un poco su mirada a un reloj que tenía la maestra en su habitación, en efecto, ya pasaban de las 2 de la mañana y tan solo en unas horas más tenía que estar despierta alistándose para entrar a clases.

Volvió su mirada a la pelirroja quien la veía con su característica sonrisa cálida en el rostro, aunque sus ojos presentaban fatiga y cansancio.

Aun estando triste por la negativa de la mayor en escucharla decidió hablar de la manera más cortes y viva para no proyectar una imagen errónea a su maestra.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, de hecho, solo iba por algo de agua.

Bueno, espero que pase linda noche y que descanse sensei, espero… esperamos verla por aquí pronto y de tiempo completo.

El rostro fatigado de la maestra se llenó de alegría al escuchar las palabras de la menor. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla (algo poco común en la mayor).

-Ya verás que si Akko, pronto estaré de vuelta con ustedes.

Tú también descansa y espero que tengas un buen inicio de semana ¿sí? Y recuerda saludar a Croix de mi parte.

-Lo haré Ursula sensei

La castaña se dio lentamente la media vuelta para evitar mostrarse molesta con su maestra.

-Gracias por todo Akko. Pasa linda noche.

-Usted igual Ursula-sensei. Hasta pronto

Abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Antes de salir de la habitación estuvo segura de sentir la presencia de la maestra, la respiración cerca de su oído derecho, pero no se atrevió a dar la vuelta, continuo su camino hasta cerrar la puerta.

-Cuídate mucho Akko.

La voz sonó casi a un susurro bastante lejano de donde se encontraba; aquella presencia sin duda había sido imaginación suya. Aun así, no respondió, cerró igual de cautelosa la puerta y camino de regreso a su alcoba. Las ganas de beber agua habían desaparecido.

Agacho la cabeza después de cerrar la puerta, ensimismada y algo triste por lo que había pasado. Si confiaba en alguien igual o más que en Sucy o Lotte era en su maestra Ursula, sentirse desplazada o no tomada en cuenta le dolía, más que nada por el tema que pensaba abordar con ella, pues seguramente la orientaría de mejor forma que sus amigas.

Suspiro y siguió caminando por el pasillo dejando que el frío reptara por sus piernas.

Continuo a paso lento tratando de acomodar sus ideas, buscando dejar atrás la tristeza que amenazaba con invadirla y se enfocó en lo que en realidad le importaba. Repaso entonces la idea que tenía para hacer su confesión y eso fue suficiente para sacarla de su ensimismamiento, le gustaba su idea, aunque también la ponía nerviosa pensar en un fallo dentro de este, ¿qué haría si fallaba en algo tan simple de su plan? ¿Qué haría si Diana no aceptaba acompañarla? O si todo era como Sucy lo había planteado ¿si a Diana no le gustaba?

Había pasado sin querer de un simple episodio de tristeza a un estado de nerviosismo, todo eso aunado a una suposición de que Diana la rechazara por ser mujer.

Un revoltijo de sentimientos se empezaba a agolpar en su cabeza mientras apretaba su paso hacia la habitación.

Cayo en cuenta que pensar en todo eso la había puesto bastante nerviosa, así que para compensar aquello desvió nuevamente sus pensamientos, otra vez paso a pensar en lo que había pasado con su maestra, con la mente fuera de su tristeza y ahora nerviosa cayo en cuenta de que aquello que le parecía extraño en Ursula era principalmente la poca atención que le había mostrado, algo poco común en su maestra, aunque ahora entendía, seguramente el trabajo que tenía era muy agotador, tanto que requería concentrarse mucho en lo que hacía, y de ser así era normal que Ursula les restará importancia a los problemas de las demás personas.

Supuso que por ello no la había tomado en cuenta. Si, debía de haber sido eso.

Sonrío para sí misma, feliz de haber comprendido todo lo que había pasado, y aquel sentimiento de tristeza desapareció. Un lastre menos para ella.

Avanzó un poco más en los pasillos hasta ver que más adelante una figura salía de los dormitorios del equipo azul en dirección a donde ella se encontraba. Los pasillos estaban en oscuridad, en parte porque las luces a esas horas eran apagadas y por otra parte porque las nubes tapaban la luz de la luna, la única luz que podía llenar los pasillos a esas horas.

La chica que se acercaba seguramente no se había percatado de su presencia por la falta de luz.

\- ¿Diana?

Susurro mientras se acercaba más a aquella figura, basto con acercarse un poco más para darse cuenta de que no era Diana. La otra chica siguió avanzando hasta que detuvo su avance a unos metros de Akko, percatándose apenas de la oriental.

\- ¿Hannah?

Pregunto en tono bajo acercándose más a la mencionada. Llevaba puesta su pijama y el cabello suelto, pero el cabello castaño casi rojizo la delataba como la amiga de Diana.

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Akko cruzo con la otra castaña.

-Buenas noches...

Saludo a Hannah quien seguía inmóvil. Esta última no tardó en responder, pero un claro nerviosismo se notaba en su voz.

-Buenas noches Akko... salí por la lluvia, me da algo de miedo el clima ¿a ti no?

Aun así y a pesar del nerviosismo de Hannah decidió responder cautelosamente.

-Si... da algo de miedo...

-Bueno, y aparte me dio algo de hambre, por eso estoy aquí, no es por gusto que haya salido…

-Está bien. Bueno, yo iré ya a dormir... descansa

-Sí… tu igual descansa, nos vemos después.

Sabía que Hannah actuaba raro, fuera de cómo era normalmente, pero decidió no darle tanta importancia. Haberla encontrado en el pasillo podía haber sido nada más que casualidad y el muy aparente nerviosismo seguramente era por miedo de ser descubierta despierta a esas horas, de hecho, eso era algo que también debía de preocuparle a ella, así que en vez de darle importancia a Hannah se centró en la necesidad de regresar a su dormitorio antes de ser descubierta.

Camino apresurada hasta llegar a su alcoba donde encontró todo en calma, la lluvia ligera seguía arañando la ventana y sus amigas continuaban dormidas. No había novedad alguna.

Subió a su cama, se recostó y se cubrió con las sabanas. Antes de conciliar el sueño volvió su cabeza hacía la ventana, seguía la lluvia ligera, pero las nubes no daban pie a tregua alguna, amenazaban incluso con volverse más intensas a lo largo de la madrugada y parte del día.

Suspiro largo y pesado pensando en que aquella lluvia podría arruinar sus planes.

Estornudo en tres ocasiones y después se limpió un poco de fluido nasal que había salido con ellos para luego cerrar los ojos.

\- No hay más dormitorios después de las alcobas del equipo azul… ¿A dónde iba Hannah?

Se preguntó a sí misma antes de conciliar el sueño, pero decidió no responder a su pregunta y concentrarse en dormir, necesitaba descansar.

Al amanecer los colores rojizos y vainilla se encontraron ausentes, en su lugar una serie de tonalidades grisáceas dieron la bienvenida al día. Los tonos variaban de un gris claro a un gris más oscuro en las nubes del horizonte, nubes que auguraban lluvias intermitentes y de diferente intensidad.

La lluvia ligera que había estado presente en la madrugada continuaba golpeteando la ventana con un viento más fuerte.

La chica oriental se despertó tarde, siguiendo una costumbre que llevaba practicando desde hace bastante tiempo, no obstante, en esta ocasión no reinaba del todo su cansancio o la pereza de costumbre, no, era un leve aumento de su temperatura corporal mezclado con un constante pero leve goteo nasal que escurría de su delicada nariz, todo acompañado con una serie de estornudos. Sin duda el frio que había reptado por sus piernas en la madrugada le había pasado factura y ahora tenía gripa.

\- ¿Estás bien Akko?

Pregunto preocupada Lotte mientras se sentaba en la cama de la oriental.

-Sí, estoy bien, es solo algo de gripa.

Respondió en un tono marcadamente gangoso la oriental lo que hizo que la fuerte risa de Sucy sonara en el cuarto rompiendo la calma que había dentro.

-Tu voz es tan chistosa cuando estas agripada Akko.

\- ¡Sucy!

-Es la verdad. Todas sabíamos que tarde o temprano se iba a enfermar, si siempre amanece destapada.

-No importa, es solo una gripe leve…

-Puedo hacerte un antídoto si quieres…

-No, gracias Sucy, ya sé cómo son tus "antídotos". Ya se me va a pasar Lotte, no te preocupes.

-Es que no te ves muy bien...

-Bueno, si Akko lo quiere así está bien. Solo alístate rápido que vas a llegar tarde.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en el rostro de Lotte quien ya se encontraba vestida con la uniforme lista para salir de la habitación en compañía con Sucy.

-Te vemos en el salón Akko.

\- ¡Ehhhh! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaron?!

-Te molestas cuando te despertamos y aparte te veías muy cansada… si te sientes mal no deberías de asistir a clases, no te vas a perder de nada. Vamos Lotte…

Lotte cerró lentamente la puerta detrás de ella, y dejo la habitación volvió a estar tranquila.

Por supuesto que no iba a quedarse el día en cama, tenía que hacer algo importante ese día y no quería aplazarlo para después.

Se vistió lentamente con el uniforme a la par que limpiaba con sus manos el fluido nasal que escurría de cuando en cuando de su nariz. Todo apuntaba a que no sería su día, pero debía de intentarlo.

Lenta y desapercibidamente su temperatura estaba aumentando y su cuerpo también iba perdiendo fuerzas, aunque ella no lo notaba.

Cuando llego al salón recibió un leve reproche por parte de la maestra Samantha, reproche que no le importo en absoluto; lo que en realidad le había llamado la atención al instante era la clara ausencia de Diana…

La escuela la había recibido con un día bastante gris, las clases habían comenzado apenas unas horas antes, pero no presto importancia a ello. Apenas llego a Luna Nova se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del servicio postal de la escuela ya que tenía un asunto que atender.

Durante su camino había pensado bastante, sacando deducciones de quien había podido meterla en un lio tan grande como en el que se encontraba ¿quién había tenido la cobardía de haberla acusado con su tía?

Sabía que la única persona que podría haber hecho aquello sin duda era alguien dentro del dormitorio de Akko, así que su deducción la había llevado nuevamente al nombre de la primera persona que se le había venido a la mente hacía horas.

A pesar de todo evito ir directamente a reclamarle a Sucy por todo lo que había hecho; primero quería tener la certeza de que hubiera sido ella.

-Diana.

Una mano toco su hombro derecho, deteniendo su paso. Volteo tan solo para encontrarse con Finnelan.

-Maestra…

-Te estábamos esperando, necesitamos que vengas a la dirección.

-Pero…

-Es muy urgente…

Así parecía, el rostro de Finnelan estaba pálido y atónito, no había espacio para dudar de las palabras de la maestra…

\- ¿más malas noticias?

Pensó para sí misma mientras acompañaba a la maestra hasta la dirección de la escuela, ahí la esperaban ya las maestras que representaban la directiva. Sus miradas se posaron en ella al entrar.

Holbrook fue quien tomó la palabra.

\- ¿cómo te fue con tú tía Diana?

-No se preocupe directora, prefiero que me informe la causa de mi cita con ustedes.

-Diana –continuo la directora en tono suave- sabes que eres menor de edad, y que por ello debemos acatar las órdenes de tus tutores en turno…

La mirada de Diana se fijó en la directora, se mostraba calmada tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, principalmente su frustración y enojo, a sabiendas que su tía había cumplido lo que le había dicho el día anterior; no necesitaba que la directora la explicara más. Ya sabía a donde iba todo.

Guardo silencio, a la espera de que Holbrook continuara con su discurso.

-…Tú tía nos mandó una carta diciendo que te quiere fuera de la escuela, y no podemos oponernos a su mandato… Diana… quisiera no decirlo, pero estás expul…

\- ¡Me niego!

La voz retumbo en el silencioso salón y las maestras enfocaron su mirada en la joven Cavendish.

-No voy a irme de aquí solo porque mi tía lo dijo, y tampoco voy a permitir que nadie quiera expulsarme de la escuela.

-Diana –hablo Finnelan- quisiéramos que no sucediera esto, pero ella es quien tiene toda la autoridad sobre tus responsabilidades académicas…

-Ustedes dijeron que podría estar estudiando sin necesidad de pagar

Un suave tono de frustración apenas evidente se asomaba en la voz de la rubia. Estaba aferrada a no cambiar su parecer, aferrada a no soltar para nada sus sentimientos por mucho que su familia así lo quisiera.

-La cuestión no es de dinero Diana –corto Holbrook- es justamente porque así lo ha dicho tú tía.

-No creas que no es fácil para nosotras haber decidido acatar las órdenes de tu tía, Diana…

-Entonces no lo hagan. Yo les dije claramente que regresaría a Luna Nova y que no me iría de aquí, ustedes deben de recordar.

-Diana –volvió a tomar la palabra Holbrook- no…

-No me voy a ir…

-No sé qué haya pasado –retomo la directora- entre tú y tú tía, pero debió de ser algo muy grave, tan grave como para que esto sucediera, pero si nos pudieras decir porqué tomo una decisión tan drástica podríamos ayudarte.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, Diana se quedó viendo a las demás maestras, su porte impávido empezaba a desmoronarse poco a poco, No sabía qué hacer. Tenía por seguro que su tía solo había mandado una carta para pidiendo la expulsión de la escuela, mas no había escrito motivo alguno de su decisión; de ser así ya tenía algo de ventaja, pero ahora que tenía a gran parte de las maestras más importantes de Luna Nova frente a ella, titubeo al sincerarse ¿qué pensarían de ella si les dijera la verdadera razón por la que querían sacarla de la escuela?

Pensó en varios escenarios, pero uno más recurrente se estaciono en su mente, si ellas se enteraban de la razón seguramente la expulsarían de la escuela y no solo eso, Akko también podría sufrir consecuencias por ello, tal vez llegarían a expulsarla aun cuando no tuviera nada que ver en todo ese enredo.

Alzo la mirada y hablo lo más tranquila posible.

-Denme tiempo por favor, déjenme arreglar esto con mi tía, si no puedo con esto yo misma me iré por mi propio pie de Luna Nova…solo denme unos días.

Holbrook agacho la cabeza en gesto apesadumbrado.

-No, no…

-Por favor Directora, déjeme intentarlo.

\- ¿cuánto tiempo?

-Máximo al fin de semana.

-Que sea menos tiempo por favor, Diana.

El ambiente era pesado en esos momentos, las demás maestras estaban en total silencio y aquello le recordó a la discusión que había tenido con su tía un día antes.

Salvo que ahora estaba en un lugar seguro con personas a las que les importaba, fijo su mirada en la directora.

-Entonces hasta el miércoles.

-Está bien Diana… esperamos que puedas cambiar tú situación.

-Haré lo posible Directora. Ahora si me permiten, tengo el tiempo contado.

-Adelante Diana…

La rubia salió de la sala de dirección de la escuela y avanzo a paso rápido hasta los pasillos. Estaba molesta, frustrada y triste, no podía aguantar más su situación, una situación en la que parecía que todo empeoraba cada vez más.

Aun así, toda esa mezcla de sentimientos no nublo su vista, al contrario, se enfocó en buscar a la responsable de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-No, Diana no ha llegado aún, Akko

Respondió Hannah en un tono algo nervioso desde la puerta de su habitación.

-Ni siquiera ha venido a dejar sus cosas…

-Bueno… ¿si llega puedes decirle que vine a buscarla?

-Claro que sí, yo le aviso…

-Gracias.

Dio rápidamente la vuelta para salir de los dormitorios azules y regresar a los pasillos.

Las clases ya habían terminado y desde la mañana no había dado con Diana y lo único que sabía hasta el momento era que había ido el día anterior a su residencia a tratar un asunto, nada grave, le había dicho Barbara. Si iba a regresar o no era algo que nadie sabía hasta el momento, pero tampoco perdía nada con buscarla.

Había corrido tanto por los pasillos que no pudo notar el aumento de su temperatura ni el cansancio que resentía ya su cuerpo.

Estuvo a punto de desistir en su búsqueda cuando se percató a lo lejos de la figura de la rubia bajando las escaleras en dirección a la planta baja. Contuvo lo más que pudo su sonrisa y salió corriendo en pos de la rubia.

Bajó las escaleras ensimismada en sus pensamientos; había pensado como primera opción corroborar que Sucy fuera la entrometida y la encargada de estar arruinando su vida, y de ser así encararla y desquitar con ella su furia… algo que dudaba hacer, de hecho no veía factible tomar venganza, no era su estilo, pero mínimo tenía que ponerla en su lugar; por otra parte sabía que el tiempo que tenía para convencer a su tía era demasiado corto y a pesar de las palabras de Anna ella no veía a su tía perdonándola ni en corto, ni en mediano y mucho menos a largo plazo, aunque sabía que tenía que intentarlo al menos, darle a entender que aquello que sentía no era un capricho, ni una forma de llamar la atención, era en realidad algo que sentía, un puro sentimiento de amor por la chica oriental. Y era aquella chica la que se encontraba en la tercera opción, terminar con la declaración que se había quedado pendiente, saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y trabajar sobre eso con las demás opciones...

Sin duda su forma de analizar las cosas era más sencilla cuando estaba en total calma, una gran virtud de la que podía mofarse.

Lo último que le preocupaba era ser rechazada por Akko... si aquello sucedía ¿qué haría? ¿Se engañaría a si misma diciendo que Akko había dejado de importarle? Y es que si de algo estaba segura era que la chica oriental sería difícil, por no decir imposible, de olvidar, de que se saliera de su cabeza, que no importará que tan lejos se fuera a vivir, ella siempre sería un pensamiento recurrente...

Estaba tan ensimismada que no escucho ni vio a la chica oriental acercarse a ella por su costado derecho, y no fue sino hasta que terminaba de bajar las escaleras que sintió un fuerte empujón por la espalda.

Fue hasta ese momento que salió de sus pensamientos; se molestó al sentir como la empujaban y estuvo a punto de voltearse para encarar a la persona que lo había hecho cuando unos delicados brazos rodearon su cintura, y, en acto seguido una voz inconfundible exclamo su nombre.

\- ¡DIANA!

Un leve sonrojo se asomó por las mejillas de la rubia quien rápidamente se dio cuenta de que las miradas de las alumnas que se encontraban en los pasillos se posaban en ellas. Decidió tomar todo con calma, dejo que la oriental la abrazara y en cambio hizo una expresión aturdida para disimular.

-Akko…

Dijo en un suspiro tratando de no mostrarse feliz mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a la oriental

-Justo te estaba buscando a ti.

Un tenue sonrojo se asomaba también en las mejillas de la oriental quien la veía con una amplia y cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿A mí?

Una ligera risa salió de Akko antes de responder.

-Si, a ti, necesito mostrarte algo, ven, acompáñame.

La oriental no dio paso a la discusión y tomo la mano de la rubia para guiarla fuera de los pasillos hasta dar con el patio de la escuela y de ahí hacía la parte norte.

Caminaban en silencio. A mitad del camino Diana se había dado cuenta apenas de que su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Akko, pero decidió continuar así hasta llegar a donde ella la dirigía. Después de todo (y aunque era común que la oriental la tomara de la mano) apreciaba los momentos en que podía estar de la mano con la castaña, apretó un poco la mano de Akko y continuaron así hasta llegar.

-Aquí

Akko Rompió el silencio y se detuvo, soltó lentamente la

mano de Diana y se dio la vuelta para tenerla en frente.

Las nubes grises engañaban la noción del tiempo mientras una lluvia ligera comenzaba a caer sobre ellas.

\- ¿Que hay aquí?

-Bueno... quería que me acompañaras, porque mmmmmm

Una simple sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Diana al ver a Akko sacando excusas, y por primera vez sintió que sus corazones podrían estar conectados, que aquello que ella sentía por Akko fuera mutuo. Fijo sus ojos en los de la oriental, su corazón latía rápido, las rodillas temblaban un poco, y comenzaba a sentir nervios, le sonrió, y guardó silencio, esperando una posible confesión.

-Bueno... he practicado bastante lo que me enseñaste... y quería mostrarte...

\- ¿Y me trajiste aquí para mostrarme?

-Bueno... si...

La sonrisa de Diana se hizo más evidente al punto que Akko podía percatarse de ella.

Los nervios, el ritmo cardiaco y los temblores cedieron paso a la tranquilidad al saber que no tendría una confesión de la oriental, pero aquella era una buena oportunidad para hacerlo ella misma, después de todo debía de terminar con algo que no había dicho el día anterior por la mañana. Solo debía de ser un poco precavida.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No, nada.

\- ¿Entonces porque te sonríes?

-Por nada

\- ¡Dime!

-Ya te dije que no es por nada Akko.

-Si no fuera nada no estarías sonriendo ¿es porque piensas que no he mejorado en nada?

-No, no es eso, estoy segura que has mejorado.

-No puedes estar segura hasta no verlo

-Akko…

-Déjame mostrarte...

\- Si era solo eso ¿entonces porque me trajiste hasta aquí?

\- ¿Eh?

-Sí, pudiste enseñarme en algún salón o en el patio.

-... ¿y si sale mal? No quiero que se burlen de mí

-Akko... a ti casi todo te sale mal y casi siempre de burlan de ti.

-Ungh...

La lluvia comenzó a caer poco a poco más fuerte, aunque no prestaron atención a ello.

-Pero por eso estoy contigo, para que puedas mejorar.

Diana se acercó lentamente a Akko hasta tenerla a escasos pasos y le regaló una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue respondida de la misma forma.

Los uniformes se mojaban por la lluvia, pero ni Diana ni Akko se inmutaron en buscar refugio.

Para Diana, la situación no podía ser mejor, había olvidado por completo todo lo que estaba sucediendo, solo había un plano en ese momento, solo se enfocaba en la chica que tenía frente a ella, en esa sonrisa que se ensanchaba poco a poco y en sus mejillas sonrojadas que la hacían verse más tierna de lo normal...

Sería cuestión de tiempo para entender la causa de aquel constante sonrojo en las mejillas de la oriental.

-Eres una grosera y altanera.

Rompió el silencio y con tono de broma la oriental, para luego sacarle la lengua.

-Mira quien lo dice.

Respondió la rubia siguiendo la broma.

-Al menos no soy una altanera como tú Diana, jum.

-Fíjese bien a quién está usted llamando altanera señorita japonesa.

Dijo tratando de imitar la voz de la maestra Finnelan, lo que causó una risa instantánea en Akko.

-Me dice miss Kagari, no japonesa.

-Ejem, miss Kagari.

Otra risotada estalló desde la garganta de la oriental, que tardó en retomar la compostura.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno, ¡Suficiente! ahora déjame enseñarte la gran bruja que soy!

-Sorpréndeme entonces.

La rubia no dejo de sonreír, pero soltó un largo suspiro tratando de mostrarse nuevamente sería, una actitud que se notaba sobre actuada en esos momentos.

\- ¡Claro!

La castaña saco su vara mágica, lista para lanzar un conjuro al campo, pero antes de terminar apuntó a Diana.

-¡Metamor fi fosies!

Unas blancas orejas de gato salieron de la nada de la cabeza de Diana, quien se quedó estática, enfocando con una mirada fría a la oriental.

\- ¡¿Ves?! Soy mejor de lo que esperabas.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en el rostro de la castaña mientras se alejaba poco a poco de la rubia, alistándose para salir corriendo.

-Ja...ja... que buena broma...

-Bueno, hice que te vieras más bonita...

Las orejas de gato se movieron un poco como si quisieran ajustarse a lo que había dicho Akko mientras un fuerte rubor se trepaba hasta sus mejillas evidenciando su nerviosismo.

\- ¡Calla y quítame estas orejas Akko!

-Puedes hacerlo tú…

Respondió con una amplia sonrisa y ya a algunos pasos lejos de Diana.

\- ¡Pero tú fuiste quien las puso, así que quítamelas!

\- ¡Lo haré si me atrapas!

-Akko, no te comportes como una niña y regresa, Akko... ¡Akko!

\- ¡No me atrapas!

La oriental ya se encontraba bastante lejos y continuaba corriendo y de vez en vez volteaba a ver sobre su hombro para medir su distancia con la rubia. Diana por su parte no tuvo más remedio que correr detrás de la oriental, no porque lo viera como algo obligatorio, más bien era para seguir el juego de su querida niña, de pasar más tiempo con ella, tiempo que hacía mucho no había compartido. Al poco tiempo se encontró a ella misma sonriendo mientras corría en pos de la chica castaña.

\- ¡Ven aquí a quitarme estás orejas!

\- ¡Primero atrápame!

Una larga risa se escuchó mientras Akko apretaba su carrera abriendo más la distancia entre ella y la rubia, algo que sorprendió a esta última.

-Eres muy buena como bruja pero muy mala corriendo Diana.

\- ¡Espera a que te alcance!

\- ¡Eres una tortuga Diana!

La rubia saco rápidamente su varita y apuntó a la oriental, lista para lanzar un hechizo que la paralizaría.

"La voy a atrapar, lo haré y luego aprovechare la situación para decirle lo que siento por ella..."

Pero antes de que dijera hechizo alguno vio cómo Akko disminuía su velocidad hasta caer pesadamente sobre el pasto.

-Pero que torpe ere...

Antes de que terminara de hablar se percató de la situación, Akko no se levantaba y ni siquiera se dolía en el pasto.

"No, no fue un resbalón, ni se tropezó"

Pensó mientras cortaba su distancia al cuerpo de la castaña.

\- ¡Akko, Akko!

Un fuerte tono de desesperación salía de su voz y continuó así incluso cuando se agachó para revisar a la menor.

Empujó suavemente y con precaución su cuerpo para darle vuelta. Respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente, sus mejillas se encontraban anormalmente enrojecidas, tenía una pequeña herida en su frente de la cual manaba un chorro pequeño de sangre que pegaba su cabello con la piel de su frente; por último, paso su mano por la frente de Akko, ardía en fiebre, recorrió la palma de su mano hasta las mejillas rojas tan solo para encontrar lo mismo. Fiebre, mucha fiebre, el esfuerzo físico había elevado de más la temperatura corporal y aquello había sido el resultado, aparte de eso el clima no ayudaba mucho a la situación.

Estaban lejos de la escuela y no había llevado su escoba para hacer el traslado lo más rápido posible, sin duda no era el panorama que tenía en mente hacía unos segundos, pero se mantuvo calmada. Se despojó del chaleco de su uniforme y cubrió con él la cabeza de la castaña.

-Resiste...

Tomo por la espalda a Akko y la levanto, luego pasó su brazo derecho por debajo de las piernas para levantar por completo el cuerpo de la oriental. Respiro pesado antes de alzarla y cargarla en forma de princesa, para su fortuna Akko pesaba menos de lo que imaginaba lo que hizo más fácil el traslado hasta la academia.

Desgraciadamente para ella el clima había jugado una mala broma al cubrir el sol, tanto que en el trayecto de regreso la noche comenzó a caer poco a poco, reduciendo las posibilidades de encontrar ayuda cerca.

Se detuvo en pocas ocasiones para descansar, encontrándose en la última ocasión en que lo hizo con que la lluvia se había detenido e incluso se abrían las nubes en el cielo nocturno para dejar ver una hermosa luna llena que de cuando en cuando iluminaba el camino.

Había pasado cerca de una hora después del accidente cuando Diana entro al castillo de la escuela, los pasillos estaban desolados justo cuando más necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien, supuso que tanto maestras como alumnas estarían ya en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando, aunque el servicio médico de la escuela estaría abierto, pero seguía quedando lejos.

Tomo una decisión apresurada.

Había tocado en tres ocasiones la puerta y en ninguna había recibido respuesta alguna; abrió con muchos problemas la puerta tan solo para encontrarse con la habitación vacía, no había rastros ni de Hannah, ni de Barbara, pero no le dio importancia a ello, cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin inmutarse por encender las luces y avanzó rápido a su cama para recostar ahí a la chica oriental.

\- ¿Akko?

La chica respiraba pesadamente por la boca, pero no respondía a sus llamados.

Pasó sus manos nuevamente sobre la frente y las mejillas de la chica, pero la fiebre seguía sin ceder, afortunadamente no había subido la temperatura.

Preparo una compresa fría y la puso en la frente de Akko.

Echo un vistazo al cuarto, cerciorándose de que ninguna de sus amigas estuviera presente. ¿Dónde se habían metido las dos chicas? Ya era tarde pero no había rastro de alguna de ellas, parte de su idea de llevar a Akko a su habitación había nacido por la suposición de que ambas estuvieran ahí para ayudarla, pero ahora sus planes se habían modificado, tendría que hacer todo por su cuenta.

\- ¿Akko?

Pregunto nuevamente para obtener la misma respuesta que en las veces anteriores, un constante respirar pesado.

Ella por su parte respiraba controladamente, muy lento a pesar de lo fatigada que estaba. Mantuvo la calma y calculó la situación. No sabía desde que momento la temperatura de Akko había aumentado a ese nivel, pero sabía que al menos más de una hora había pasado con ella en el trayecto del patio a su habitación; había sido "afortunada" de que Akko cayera desmayada y no convulsionara o que hubiera delirado, lo que significaba que la oriental estaba luchando contra su condición afiebrada... aún así no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría así.

Tuvo la intención de volver a levantarla para llevarla al servicio médico, pero antes de hacerlo recordó algo importante y de lo que había pasado de largo.

Cayó en cuenta en la situación que tenía frente a ella, en realidad no había necesitado ayuda médica, y parecía que no había pensado tan delicadamente la situación desde el principio; estuvo a punto de reprocharse pero decidió dejarlo para después, primero debía de ayudar a Akko.

Saco entonces su varita y recitó un hechizo que funcionó perfecto para mejorar la calidad de la castaña en un breve instante.

Acaricio la frente de la chica recostada y sonrió para sí misma al sentir como la fiebre desaparecía poco a poco, no había recobrado la conciencia, pero no faltaría mucho para que aquello sucediese.

Por supuesto se reprochó después de haber dejado llevar por la conmoción del momento, de olvidar que ya había sucedido en una ocasión algo similar con Akko, en la que había echado uso de sus dotes como heredera de la familia de sanadoras Cavendish. Dotes que pudo haber usado al momento para evitar en su mayoría lo que había sucedido.

Ahora el siguiente paso era resguardar la salud de la oriental, así qué se acercó a su cuerpo y la levanto un poco, encontrando un pequeño quejido ante la acción, aun así no cedió en ningún momento.

La mantuvo en sus brazos por un largo rato, observando detalladamente las mejillas sonrojadas de la oriental que brillaban gracias a una ligera capa de sudor en su rostro.

La mantuvo apoyada y comenzó a despojarla de su chaleco, lo dejo caer para escuchar el golpe de la prenda húmeda contra el suelo. Claro, Akko no era la única que estaba mojada, pero era quien ocupaba la mayor prioridad en ese momento. Hacer que durmiera con sus ropas húmedas no era la mejor idea, así que continuó despojándola lentamente de sus ropas.

Continuó entonces con la blusa, dejándola únicamente con el brassiere, después pasó a quitarle los zapatos y las calcetas que eran las prendas más húmedas de todas, y finalmente pasó a despojarla de su falda, para dejarla únicamente en ropa interior.

Para cuando termino de despojarla de sus ropas el rubor en las mejillas de Akko había desaparecido y así también la temperatura elevada. La volvió a recostar sobre la cama y se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Vaya susto que me diste...

Recitó un conjuro y eliminó las orejas de gato que le habían puesto.

-Y ni siquiera pudiste quitármelas

Dejo sola a Akko para cambiarse de ropa. Entro al baño de la habitación y se despojó de las ropas húmedas que llevaba puestas, tal como había sucedido con las ropas de la castaña su par de calcetines habían sido los más golpeados por la lluvia y el agua, aunado a eso otras de sus prendas estaban manchadas de lodo y sus rodillas estaban raspadas, todo eso sin contar la fatiga que sentía en sus piernas y brazos, apenas se daba cuenta de la hazaña que había logrado al llevar a Akko hasta ahí sin haberse sentido tan cansada durante el trayecto.

Suspiro mientras se veía al espejo y tanteaba con su mano sobre el gancho de la ropa tan solo para encontrarlo vacío. Se había olvidado de meter sus pijamas.

Salió del baño cautelosamente, esperando que en esos momentos no se les ocurriera llegar a Hannah y Barbara. No sucedió aquello.

Volvió a donde descansaba Akko para tomar las pijamas que había dejado ahí.

La luz pálida de la luna dibujó con su luz la delgada y bien marcada figura de la rubia mientras se vestía lentamente. Al terminar pasó a recostarse a un lado de la otra chica.

-Vaya día...

Dijo en un susurro, sintiéndose más aliviada al estar recostada. Suspiro y volvió su mirada a la chica oriental, un leve sonrojo comenzó a impregnar sus mejillas.

En el momento no había prestado atención alguna a lo que estaba haciendo cuando despojaba a Akko de sus ropas, pero ahora que las cosas estaban más calmadas se daba cuenta de ello y no podía apartar su mirada del cuerpo semidesnudo de la bruja oriental. Su ritmo cardiaco aumento y lo que había comenzado como un leve sonrojo ahora era un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

Todo en la habitación estaba en calma y solo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón.

La luna había alcanzado ya su fase más hermosa, era ahora una luna llena que dejaba caer sobre aquella habitación oscura su luz pálida.

Movió su cuerpo para acostarse de lado, observando a Akko dormir. Estrechó casi inconsciente su brazo izquierdo para apartar de la frente de la castaña la compresa que le había puesto y de paso se inmutó en acariciarle el cabello de una forma lenta y cariñosa. Sus ojos como zafiros, pasaron a observar el tierno rostro de la chica oriental que parecía dormir, se acercó a ella arrastrando su cuerpo sobre la cama hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, acercó su rostro lentamente en búsqueda de chocar con sus labios con los de Akko, pero lo único que encontró fue la mejilla izquierda de ella. No era como si no le hubiera gustado, pero buscaba pasar al siguiente nivel...

Su visión se nublo. Se incorporó un poco sobre la cama y pasó su brazo izquierdo y su pierna izquierda por encima de la oriental sin tocarla y a esto siguió la incorporación de los miembros derechos de su cuerpo.

Ahora se encontraba algunos centímetros por encima de la chica castaña.

Acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella.

La bruja oriental abrió pesadamente sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a su compañera observándola por encima, acercándose peligrosamente a ella...

Se maldijo a si misma por lo que había pasado en el día, todo hasta ese día había salido bien, pero ahora sus planes habían cambiado nuevamente. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo planeaba y no le gustaba eso, empezando porque Daryl había sido tan débil y tan escrupulosa en sus motivos para sacar a su sobrina de la escuela, apostaba a que había sido el miedo a que descubrieran que una heredera directa de los Cavendish sintiera algo por otra mujer la causa de que no explicara sus motivos de forma clara, todo eso había desembocado en todo lo demás, Holbrook le había dado tiempo a Diana de tratar de arreglar todo con su tía, y ni corta ni perezosa la mocosa había ido a buscar a Akko para continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente.

Solo pensar en ella la ponía furiosa, la hacía arrepentirse de haber dejado pasar la ocasión que había tenido para seducirla... o para haberla tomado por la fuerza cuando había podido.

Eso le había pasado por actuar "cautelosamente" con la chica... ahora solo podía depositar sus esperanzas de tener una segunda oportunidad para hacerla pagar por lo que había hecho.

Suspiro pesadamente y sonrío para sí misma, calmando su enojo, poniendo las cosas en su lugar.

Después de todo, parecía que su siguiente oportunidad no estaba lejos, estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Recargo sus manos por detrás de su nuca mientras observaba cómo la luna era eclipsada por las largas nubes grises que auguraban una fuerte lluvia nocturna.

Debía ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Bueno gente linda, lo prometido es deuda y bien dice el dicho más vale tarde pero seguro... aunque la pena ¿quién me la quita? Sí, estoy bastante avergonzado por no haber actualizado a tiempo y forma, y es que se me pasó escribir en el capítulo anterior que muy probablemente actualice el fic a finales de cada mes y teniendo esto en cuenta sin duda llegué elegantemente tarde para actualizarlo. Espero que sea la última vez que me pasa esto, y no quiero tomar como excusa la serie de catástrofes que ocurrieron en el país (México) en Septiembre, pero debo de hacerlo, y es que estar en modo paranoico me afecto en la inspiración de este capítulo.

Por otra parte estoy encantado con la recepción que tuvo el primer capítulo de este fanfic :D, en serio, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por ponerlo en favoritos, por seguirlo, por seguirme como autor, por esas tantas visitas, de verdad muchas gracias.

Alguien me pregunto si voy a continuarlo, créanme que sin duda este fic se va a continuar, eso sí y como dije, la actualización del mismo me puede demorar un mes aproximadamente, pero no desesperen, de igual forma los invito a que sigan este fic para que les llegue la notificación de actualización.

Sin más por el momento los dejo con el preview y a la espera de sus comentarios, quejas, dudas o sugerencias, sea lo que sea, no duden en dejar review o ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Hasta pronto y sigan leyendo, gracias por su tiempo y que tengan buen día.

(Son casi las 5 de la mañana cuando publico esto D:)

* * *

 **Preview**

El duende que atendía la oficina del correo se sintió intimidado ante las palabras de la rubia.

-Bueno... ya que lo dice

Susurro en un tono nervioso mientras miraba sus zapatos.

-la única persona que hizo uso del servicio ese día fue una señorita castaña clara del equipo azul...

Diana abrió los ojos sorprendida, un fuerte dolor en el timo del corazón apareció de pronto y sintió como si alguien le hubiera pegado una bofetada. Aquello no podía ser cierto, no podía ser quien ella creía que había sido, así que en desesperación soltó una serie de preguntas.

-¿cómo se llamaba?

-No sé, no me dijo su nombre, per...

-¿cómo vestía? ¿Alguna señal en particular?

-...bueno... vestía las ropas del colegio... era de ojos avellana, y tenía un listón que usaba para amarrar sus cola de caballo...

Antes de que el duende terminara de hablar ella se había dado vuelta para salir corriendo del pasillo.

No quería escuchar más.


End file.
